


Deine blauen Augen (machen mich so sentimental)

by prinzsorgenfrei



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Autodiebstahl, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), tw für die ganze Familie Hohenzollern, wenn das musical eine existenzberechtigung hat darf ich auch modernen fluff schreiben
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinzsorgenfrei/pseuds/prinzsorgenfrei
Summary: Friedrich will weg. Zu Fuß ist das schwer, also schnappt er sich ein Auto und seine zwei engsten Freunde und fährt drauflos. Soweit, so gut. Nun ist das Navi aber leider nicht zu gebrauchen, das Radio hat einen besonderen Geschmack, Gefühle sind schwierig und da ist auch noch diese Sache mit der Polizei..._Das Road Trip AU für das Kronprinzenfluchtdebakel von 1730 (nach dem absolut niemand gefragt hat)
Relationships: Friedrich II von Preußen | Frederick the Great &; Hans Hermann von Katte, Friedrich II von Preußen | Frederick the Great &; Peter Karl Christoph von Keith, Friedrich II von Preußen | Frederick the Great/Hans Hermann von Katte, Hans Hermann von Katte &; Peter Karl Christoph von Keith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Beweisstück 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/gifts).



> Bei dem vorliegenden Text handelt es sich um absolutes Crack. Sämtliche Ähnlichkeiten zu real existierenden Personen sind vollkommen beabsichtigt, stellen aber nicht die historische Wirklichkeit dar. Alles was folgt entstammt einzig und allein meiner Fantasie, meinen Erfahrungen auf dem letzten Trip nach Brandenburg und diversen Gesprächen mit Silavon und ich entschuldige mich im Voraus.  
> Nur nicht für das Programm von 89.0 RTL. Das ist wirklich so und Silavon ist meine Zeugin.

_Beweisstück 1: Reisetagebuch des Offiziersanwärters Hans Hermann von Katte  
Tag -1: Morgen geht's spontan nach Amsterdam, verkürze also meinen Familienbesuch. Friedrich und Keith tauchen irgendwann im Verlauf des Tages auf. Tasche ist gepackt und steht an der Tür, jetzt muss der Rest der Truppe es bloß noch herschaffen._  
_

„Wir sind von der Autobahn runter. Irgendwo südlich von Magdeburg. Sind bald da. LG K+F“

Hans Hermann von Katte blinzelte ein paar Mal, gähnte, schaute wieder auf das Handydisplay. Da stand noch immer südlich von Magdeburg.

„Was fahrt ihr für eine Scheiße zusammen…“, murmelte Katte, tippte eine knappe Antwort und legte das Handy zurück auf den Nachttisch. Von Magdeburg aus war es bis Wust noch ein ganzes Stück, da würde eine weitere Stunde Schlaf schon nicht schaden.

Fünfzehn Minuten später klingelte das Handy schon wieder.

„Katte! Mach dich bereit, wir sind fast da!“

Keiths durch den schlechten Handyempfang ohnehin schon verzerrte Stimme wurde teilweise durch laute Radiomusik übertönt („Hier ist 89.0 RTL mit unserem Weckprogramm! Als nächstes auf der Liste: Thüringer Klöße!“). Katte rieb sich die verschlafenen Augen und zog die Decke wieder bis zu den Schultern hinauf. 

„Seid ihr nicht. Den Klang der Straßen ab Genthin erkenne ich im Schlaf.“

„Genthin?“

„Klingelt nochmal durch, wenn ihr in Briest seid. Und lass Friedrich anrufen, am Steuer telefonieren ist gefährlich.“

„Fritz fährt.“

„Wie, Fritz fährt?“

„Kleine Planänderung, erklären wir gleich.“  
_

„Katte! Wir sind hinter Briest!“

„Wartet kurz…“

Katte hievte sich aus dem viel zu warmen, viel zu bequemen Bett und öffnete das Fenster. Eine Kuh muhte. Und da, in der Ferne…

Dicke Titten, olê, dicke Titten, olê, dicke Titten, Kartoffelsalat.

Das mussten sie sein. Aus dem Telefon kam der gleiche Text.

„Ist das richtige Briest, gute Arbeit. Komme sofort.“  
_

Wenige Minuten später fuhr tatsächlich kein zerbeulter roter Corsa die Wuster Hauptstraße hinunter, sondern ein dunkelblauer Golf III mit Kennzeichen KW-FW-1688. Der Golf von Friedrichs Vater. Mit quietschenden Reifen und weiterhin voll aufgedrehtem Radio („Auf die Frage warum es sie gefressen hat sagt es: Dicke Titten, Kartoffelsalat“) kam das Gefährt vor dem Katteschen Heim zum Stehen und entließ zwei Gestalten: Friedrich von Hohenzollern, achtzehn Jahre alt und seit mindestens zwei Jahren praktisch Dauergast auf den Sofas seiner Freunde, hatte ein intelligentes Gesicht und die Art von nobler Blässe, die man durch eine gekonnte Kombination von Eisenmangel und häuslichen Hobbies erreichte. Peter von Keith, ähnlich bleich, aber mit mehr Sommersprossen, trug in Kombination mit seiner üblichen abgewetzten Lederjacke eine grüne Lamellensonnenbrille im Gesicht, die bei seiner generellen Sehschwäche wahrscheinlich wenig Gutes bewirkte.

„Mein lieber Katte!“ 

Friedrich hatte Katte bereits in eine feste Umarmung gezogen, als Keith noch die von ihm vergessene Handbremse anzog. 

„Warum muss deine Familie gerade in der Mitte von nirgends wohnen? Uns kam auf dem was ihr „Breite Straße“ nennt ein Traktor entgegen und ich dachte, unser Leben sei vorbei!“

„Frédéric le Philosophe“, grüßte Katte zurück, „Du kennst meine Familie nicht, wenn die immer in Berlin wäre, läge Berlin in Trümmern.“ 

Katte drückte die Nase vielleicht eine Spur länger als nötig gewesen wäre in Friedrichs lose zusammengebundenes Haar und schob ihn dann so weit von sich, dass er sein Gesicht begutachten konnte. Ein etwa vier Zentimeter langer, geklebter Schnitt zog sich von der Schläfe bis zum Haaransatz. 

„Wie ist das denn passiert?“

„Einer der guten Meissner Teller meines Großvaters hat mich im Flug erwischt und glatt umgehauen. Hat geblutet wie Sau, meine Mutter wäre beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen.“

Wie der Teller fliegen gelernt hatte, musste nicht weiter erläutert werden. Der Golf allerdings…

„Ich gehe dann mal davon aus, dass dein Vater dir das Auto nicht wissentlich überlassen hat…?“

„Ich bitte dich, das war doch wohl von Anfang an klar.“

Friedrich verdrehte die großen blauen Augen und lehnte sich mit einem schnippischen Grinsen an die Motorhaube des Golfs. 

„Aber was soll er machen? Komm schon, Katte, er wird mich nicht anzeigen. Soll er halt mit dem unterbewegten Benz zur Arbeit fahren, was ne Strafe.“

Auch ohne seine paar Semester Jurastudium wäre Katte bewusst gewesen, dass Autodiebstahl als Reiseauftakt eher fragwürdig war. „Friedrich, das ist eine furchtbare Idee, wir fahren zurück nach Wusterhausen“, soufflierte ihm der vernünftige Teil seines Gehirns und „Friedrich, vielleicht sollte man grundlegendere Maßnahmen zur Verbesserung eurer Familiensituation finden“. Der unvernünftigere Teil seines Gehirns war weniger hilfreich. Diesem verräterischen Teil von Kattes Charakter, der so unglaublich an Friedrich hing, fielen dessen verkrampfte Hände auf, der nervöse Unterton seiner Stimme, die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen und der fast schon flehende Ausdruck darin. Friedrich stand am Abgrund. 

„Was soll er machen“, wiederholte Friedrich tonlos, stieß sich von der Motorhaube ab und ging zurück zur Fahrertür. Kattes Schweigen war einer Antwort wohl schon relativ nahegekommen.

„Ich fahre auch ohne dich, Hans“, sagte Friedrich, „Ich fahre nicht gern ohne dich, aber ich fahre auch ohne dich.“

Fast schon unbewusst hob Katte seinen Rucksack vom Boden hoch.

„Ich fahre. Ihr seid auf dem Weg her einen so großen Umweg gefahren, euch traue ich auf den Straßen von Sachsen-Anhalt nicht.“

Friedrichs Lächeln hätte einen Gletscher zum Schmelzen gebracht.  
_

 _Beweisstück 1: Reisetagebuch des Offiziersanwärters Hans Hermann von Katte  
Tag 1: Bin Komplize in einem Autodiebstahl geworden. Was tut man nicht alles für einen lieben Freund?_  
_

Auf den nächsten 100 Kilometern wurde Katte klar, warum Friedrich und Keith den Umweg über Magdeburg genommen hatten: Das von Keith beigesteuerte Navi war, gelinde gesagt, komplett für'n Arsch. Auf der nächstgelegenen Autobahn gen Westen war Stau, die Reisegesellschaft hatte also die Absicht gehabt, diesen über Landstraßen weiträumig zu umschiffen. Das Navi schien zuerst ganz auf ihrer Seite zu sein. Es leitete sie durch diverse Dörfer, immer schmalere Landstraßen entlang, in eine Richtung, die hoffentlich Westen war. 

„Jetzt links abbiegen.“

Katte tat wie ihm geheißen und lenkte den Golf in die zu seiner Linken befindliche Dreißigerzone.

„Jetzt links abbiegen.“

Katte zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Nochmal links, das hieße ja…

„Jetzt links abbiegen.“

Vor ihnen lag die Landstraße, auf der sie gerade den Ort erreicht hatten.

„Jetzt rechts abbiegen.“

Einen Moment lang sagte keiner ein Wort. Dann ließ Katte den Kopf aufs Lenkrad fallen.  
_

Nachdem Katte als Reaktion auf ein aus einem nahen Fenster kommendes „Hör endlich mit dem scheiß Gehupe auf, Arschloch“ den Kopf wieder vom Lenkrad gehoben hatte, ging die Fahrt weiter. Friedrich mühte sich damit ab, die Straßenkarte so auseinanderzufalten, dass er die gezeichnete und Katte die reale Straße erkennen konnte und schickte dabei Staubwolke um Staubwolke in die Luft. Die Karte war schätzungsweise so alt wie er und Keith zusammen, würde sie aber im Gegensatz zum Navi wahrscheinlich nicht im Kreis fahren lassen.

„Wenn ich das hier richtig sehe“, sagte Friedrich und kniff die Augen zusammen, „Existiert die Straße, auf der wir uns gerade befinden, nicht und der Antifaschistische Schutzwall ist noch gute hundert Kilometer weit weg.“

„Hundert Kilometer?!“ 

Beinahe wäre Katte auf die Bremse getreten.

„Hundert Kilometer ist Sachsen-Anhalt grade so breit, das kann nicht sein. Wir fahren doch schon eine Stunde!“

„Ich würde dir ja liebend gern was Anderes sagen, aber das letzte Kaff, durch das wir gefahren sind, ist auf der Karte nun mal hier.“

Friedrich tippte auf einen Punkt auf dem vergilbten Papier. Einem Punkt, der verdächtig nah an Mecklenburg-Vorpommern und verdächtig weit weg von Niedersachsen lag. 

Keith meldete sich von der Rückbank:  
„Ich hatte mich ohnehin schon gefragt, wie lange wir noch im Sendebereich von 89.0 RTL bleiben. Wenn wir von Berlin direkt durchgefahren wären, wäre uns sowas wahrscheinlich erspart geblieben.“

„Dann hättet ihr mich mit euren Urlaubsideen nicht so überfallen dürfen“, sagte Katte und suchte auf einem vorbeiziehenden Schild nach dem Namen irgendeiner ihm bekannten Stadt, „An buchstäblich jedem anderen Wochenende wäre ich nicht in Wust gewesen und wir hätten uns den Umweg gespart. Aber jetzt ist die Misere passiert, sehen wir also zu, dass wir wieder aus ihr herauskommen. Und nach Möglichkeit auch aus dem Sendebereich von 89.0 RTL.“  
_

Irgendwann im Nachmittag parkten sie den Golf auf einem Feldweg unterhalb eines Schilds mit der Aufschrift „Rheinsberg 28km“, griffen sich ein Glas Soljanka aus dem hinter den Sitzen gelagerten Vorrat und Kattes vorsorglich mitgeführten Campingkocher und aßen an der Landstraße zu Mittag. Aus dem Golf tönte das Radio. 89.0 RTL mit Daylight in Your Eyes von den No Angels.

„Was machen wir jetzt eigentlich“, fragte Keith zwischen zwei Löffeln Soljanka, „Fahren wir einfach weiter und hoffen, dass wir irgendwo ankommen?“

„Wäre mir recht“, erwiderte Friedrich und drehte seinen Löffel zwischen den Fingern, „Wenn schon nicht in Amsterdam, dann auf jeden Fall irgendwo, wo mein Herr Vater nicht ist. Wo sind wir eigentlich gerade?“

Keith hatte vor einer Weile die Karte übernommen, während Friedrich sich auf der Rückbank ausgebreitet und Katte beim Fahren über die Schulter gesehen hatte. („Falls ein Wildschwein auf die Straße springt oder so. Vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei.“ „Das kompensiert vielleicht so grade dafür, dass du mich mit viel Einsatz von der Straße und möglichen Wildschweinen ablenkst. Nimm bitte die Finger von meinen Haaren, Fritz. Ein andermal.“) Keith war im Navigieren auch nur geringfügig besser als Friedrich, dafür aber um Längen zuverlässiger als das Navigationssystem. Er war sich fast sicher, dass sie die richtige Autobahn innerhalb der nächsten Stunde erreichen würden.

„Akut sind wir wieder in Brandenburg. Wir müssen erst weiter nach Osten, bevor wir nach Westen können. Zumindest laut dieser Karte.“

Keith beäugte den kalten Rest Soljanka, der im Glas zurückgeblieben war, zuckte mit den Schultern und trank ihn aus. 

„Wir haben es ja nicht unglaublich eilig. Wie wär’s mit einer Runde Musik? Vielleicht gefällt‘s den Kühen.“

„Fällt dir was für drei Flöten ein?“

„Ich verzichte“, warf Katte ein und zog ein flaches, schwarzes Metallbehältnis mit Messingschraubdeckel aus der Tasche, „Ich höre euch aber gern zu.“

Keith blickte von dem Objekt zu Katte und wieder zurück.

„Katte, mein Freund… Ist das ein Flachmann?“

„Nah dran. Aquarellfarben. Der Farbkasten hat einen Wassertank.“

Alles war besser als das Radio eine weitere Stunde zu ertragen. Auch noch, als Keith und Friedrich mit dem Kreativprojekt „Geh mal Bier holen für zwei Querflöten“ anfingen („Der Ballermann für reiche Opernfans Ü70, das ist ne Marktlücke! Versuchst du dich am Gesangspart, Katte?“ „Als Operntenor oder als Schlagersänger?“). Katte lehnte an einem nahestehenden Baum, malte die Landschaft und die ein oder andere Kuh und hörte seinen Freunden dabei zu, wie sie ihre Diskussion zum Klassik-Ballermann ad absurdum fortführten.

Sie packten ihre Picknicklandschaft erst gegen acht wieder zusammen und setzten sich zurück ins Auto. Keith fuhr, Katte behielt die Karte im Auge, Friedrich hing auf der Rückbank und kommentierte das Radioprogramm. 89.0 RTL. Es war 90s Night.

Es wurde dunkel und die Kommentare von der Rückbank wurden seltener und kürzer. Nachdem zu Lemon Tree keine einzige spitze Bemerkung gemacht worden war, sah Katte hinter sich. Friedrich hatte sich mit einer gefalteten Jacke als Kissen zusammengerollt und schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Angeschnallt war er freilich nicht mehr, aber das würde auf der finsteren Landstraße wohl auch niemand kontrollieren.  
Schlafend sieht Friedrich ganz anders aus, dachte Katte, schlafend fehlen etwa sieben Schichten karbonharter Sarkasmus. Mit einiger Verrenkungskunst manövrierte er seinen grünen Parka über Friedrichs Schultern und drehte sich wieder in Fahrtrichtung. Von der Rückbank kam ein zufriedenes Seufzen.

„Vielleicht hätte ich nicht so schnell auf ihn eingehen sollen“, sagte Katte, halb zu sich selbst, halb zu Keith, der, die Lamellensonnenbrille noch immer im Gesicht, auf die durch die Autoscheinwerfer spärlich beleuchtete Straße starrte, „Spontaner Urlaub im geklauten Auto ist keine unserer besseren Ideen. Und meinst du nicht, dass du die Brille langsam abnehmen solltest?“

„Unsinn, ich sehe alles. Wenn’s dich tröstet: Mich hat er noch schneller rumgekriegt“, sagte Keith und hielt Katte eine Hand hin. Katte reichte ihm eine Salzstange.

„Wie das?“

„Er stand gestern mit irrem Blick und blutigem Gesicht bei meinen Eltern vor der Tür, versuch ihm da mal etwas abzuschlagen.“

Katte nickte und reichte Keith eine weitere Salzstange.

„Er hat sich gar nicht beruhigen wollen. Ich habe ihn gerade so dazu bekommen, zumindest in der Notaufnahme anzuhalten, bevor wir abhauen und dir vorher zu schreiben, ansonsten wären wir schon um drei Uhr morgens in Wust vorstellig geworden. Er hat immer wieder wiederholt, er wolle weg, einfach weg, egal wohin, nur weg, also sag ich „Gut, wir fahren nach Amsterdam“, weil ich dieses dämliche Lied nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen habe und jetzt… ja.“

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen.

„Wer weiß es in Berlin?“

„Mein Bruder, der hat Fritz schließlich gesehen. Hätte uns auch ins Krankenhaus gefahren, aber Fritz wollte die Augen nicht von dem Golf lassen.“

„Weiß er, wo wir hinwollen?“

„Wissen wir, wo wir hinwollen?“

Wieder war es eine Weile still. Schließlich sagte Katte, den Blick auf die dunkle Straße gerichtet: „Wir können ihn nach diesem Wochenende nicht einfach so zurückbringen, oder?“

Keith schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das würde er nicht überstehen?“

Ein weiteres Kopfschütteln.

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass sein Vater ihn noch im Auto totschlagen würde und uns gleich mit – du hast doch auch mitbekommen, dass es bei ihm zuhause immer schlimmer wird. Am Ende haut er ohne uns ab und das würde noch schiefer gehen als… was auch immer das hier ist.“

„Scheiße.“

„Trifft’s. Gibst du mir noch eine Salzstange?“

Katte tat wie ihm geheißen.

„Weißt du, Keith, vielleicht sollten wir- Oh Gott, BREMS!“

Keith stand beinahe aufrecht auf Bremse und Kupplung, der Golf kam mit quietschenden Reifen zum stehen – und Friedrich knallte heftig von hinten gegen die Vordersitze, was ihn mit einigen Flüchen aus dem Schlaf riss. Das Wildschwein einen halben Meter vor der Motorhaube blickte sie noch einen Moment an und verschwand dann auf der ihm gegenüberliegenden Seite im brandenburgischen Wald.

Während Keith und Katte schwer atmend und mit schockgeweiteten Augen auf die leere Straße starrten, befreite sich Friedrich von Kattes Mantel und kam ungelenk aus dem Fußraum der Rückbank zum Vorschein.

„Was war das denn?“

„Wildwechsel“, sagte Katte und „Eber“, sagte Keith.

„Geht es dir gut“, fragte Katte und drehte sich nach hinten, „Nichts gebrochen?“

„Meine Nase kommt mir nicht gebrochen vor, aber krummer wird die eh nicht mehr.“

Friedrich setzte sich wieder vernünftig hin, streckte sich gähnend und rieb sich die Augen.

„Habe mich bloß gestoßen. Müde bin ich noch… Wir sollten anhalten. Können ja im Auto schlafen.“

„Wollte ich eben auch vorschlagen“, sagte Katte und gähnte ebenfalls, „Wir können alle eine Pause vertragen. Fahren wir am nächsten Feldweg raus und bauen das Auto um.“

Wie sich herausstellte war ein Golf III mit drei Erwachsenen samt Reisegepäck und Soljankavorrat nicht mehr sonderlich geräumig. Nachdem die Taschen und einiges Essen in den Fußräumen verstaut und die Rückbank umgelegt worden war, hatten die Reisenden eine mehr oder weniger horizontale Fläche geschaffen, die, mit Jacken und weiterer Kleidung gepolstert, noch immer nicht sonderlich bequem war.  
Friedrich hatte Kattes Parka für sich behalten und sich in die Mitte des Wagens gelegt, während sich Katte und Keith jeweils an einer Seite zusammengerollt hatten. Es war eng. Wo der Rücken des einen aufhörte begann direkt die Schulter des anderen und umgekehrt. Katte war sich sicher, bereits vier blaue Flecken von Tritten gegen das Schienbein davongetragen zu haben und Friedrichs spitze Ellenbogen waren eine Gefahr für jede Milz im Umkreis. Immerhin war es nicht kalt und so schliefen die drei nach einer Weile einer nach dem anderen ein. Friedrichs gemurmeltes „Danke, dass ihr hier seid“ hatte schon niemand mehr gehört.  
_

**Zwischenspiel - Zwei Monate zuvor**

Friedrichs Vater war kein Mensch, der gerne auf Partys ging. Friedrichs Vater war allerdings ein Mensch, der es wichtig fand, dass seine Geschäftspartner ihn mochten. Aus diesem Grund und diesem Grund allein hatte er sich und seinen ältesten Sohn als Gäste für die groß angelegte Gartenparty seines wirtschaftlichen Mitstreiters Friedrich August von Wettin angemeldet. Und Friedrich hatte Katte angemeldet.

So war Katte also in seinem besten Hemd und mit ordentlicher Frisur vor einer unglaublich protzigen Stadtvilla aufgetaucht, aus der bereits dumpfe Bassklänge kamen. Friedrich saß auf der Marmortreppe vor dem Gebäude und winkte ihm zu.

„Endlich! Ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr.“

Er erhob sich, klopfte sich den Staub von der dunklen Jeans und hakte sich bei Katte unter.

„Du musst nur eins wissen: Alles ist vollkommen irre. Im Pool schwimmt irgendwas Walähnliches, das Feuer spuckt.“

Friedrich führte ihn durch ein opulentes Haus in einen beinahe genauso opulenten Garten, in dem man vor lauter Gästen das Gras kaum mehr sah. Weiterhin an Kattes Arm hängend schlenderte Friedrich zwischen den aufwändig geschminkten und teilweise kostümierten Gästen umher, zeigte mal hier mal dorthin und weihte Katte in den neuesten Klatsch der High Society ein. 

„Das ist ein Sohn des Gastgebers, das da vorn ist sein Bruder, daneben seine Schwester. Verschiedene Mütter, keine davon seine Frau. Wilhelmine hat was von 354 Kindern gehört, das ist aber wohl übertrieben. Er da drüben ist aber auch ein Sohn des Gastgebers, zu erkennen an den Augenbrauen.“

„Interessante These. Eröffnest du mir gleich noch etwas über meine familiären Verbindungen?“

Friedrich verschluckte sich an seiner Antwort und seinem Sekt, als eine hübsche brünette Frau im maßgeschneiderten Anzug um eine nahe Hecke bog.

„Scheiße. Versteck mich.“

„Hä, was?“

„Versteck mich!“

Friedrich wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern nahm Katte bei den Schultern und positionierte ihn so vor sich, dass die Dame ihn nicht sehen konnte. Katte wandte den Kopf und versuchte einen genaueren Blick auf sie zu werfen, doch Friedrich griff nach seinem Kinn und drehte ihn wieder zurück.

„He, nicht so grob!“

„Dann starr da nicht so auffällig rüber!“

„Wer ist das denn überhaupt?“

„Meine Ex-Freundin… Jetzt guck nicht so geschockt!“

Katte wandte sich wieder um, diesmal weniger auffällig. Friedrich ließ es geschehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sie ist hübsch“, sagte Katte schließlich.

„Ja, Katte“, seufzte Friedrich, „Ich habe ja auch Geschmack.“

„Warum genau versteckst du dich jetzt hinter mir?“

„Um eine Konversation zu vermeiden, lieber Katte. Das macht man manchmal so, wenn man sich knapp zwei Jahre nicht wirklich gesehen hat.“

„Aha. Noch irgendwas Interessantes an Klatsch zu Leuten im Umkreis?“

„Sie ist auch eine Tochter des Gastgebers, falls du das wissen wolltest.“  
_

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später hatte Katte Friedrich im Getümmel des gigantischen Gartens vollkommen aus den Augen verloren. Friedrich hatte etwas von „Vater zeigen, dass ich nicht herumhure oder so“ gesagt und hatte eigentlich direkt zurückkommen wollen. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde des Wartens hatte Katte das allerdings aufgegeben. Er selbst hielt sich in der Nähe des Buffettischs auf und aß sein zweites Stück Stollen. Wenn Katte es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er gedacht, bei einer Werbeveranstaltung der Weihnachtskuchenindustrie gelandet zu sein, so viel Stollen sah er um sich herum. Und das im Frühsommer.

„Entschuldigen Sie, könnte ich wohl… Hans?“

Katte fuhr herum. Vor ihm stand der Mann seiner jüngeren Schwester.

„Wilhelm! Was führt dich denn her?“

„Ich wurde eingeladen“, sagte Friedrich Wilhelm von Rochow und nahm sich ein Stück Stollen, „Mein Chef möchte, dass ich ein Auge auf seinen Sohn habe. Den ich aktuell aber nirgends sehe, also genehmige ich mir etwas Kuchen. Und was führt dich her? Ist eigentlich nicht deine Gegend, wenn du mir die Bemerkung verzeihst.“

„Ich kenne wen, der wen kennt. Wie geht es meiner Nichte?“

Wilhelm war ein anständiger Kerl, zumindest, soweit Katte das als sein Schwager sagen konnte, aber er arbeitete nun mal auch für Friedrichs Vater. Ablenkung war also die beste Taktik. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über die Fortschritte der kleinen Sophie, die wohl ganz begeistert von Henriettes Klavier war, über Henriettes Absicht, ihr Studium weiterzuführen und Kattes Laufbahn beim Bund. Katte versprach, die Familie in nächster Zeit zu besuchen, ließ schöne Grüße ausrichten und entschuldigte sich, um sich auf die Suche nach Friedrich zu machen. Er kam an dem mittlerweile brennenden walähnlichen Ding im Pool vorbei und wich gerade so aus, als ein Mann, in dem er den Gastgeber zu erkennen glaubte (hauptsächlich anhand der von Friedrich so hervorgehobenen Augenbrauen), von mehreren begeisterten Frauen in eine Hecke gedrückt wurde. 

„Entschuldigen Sie, haben Sie Friedrich von Hohenzollern gesehen?“

Einen Versuch war es wert, aber der Mann war offensichtlich beschäftigt. Katte suchte also anderswo weiter. In der Nähe einer Bar traf er auf Friedrichs bisher namenlose Ex-Freundin.

„Sieh an, Frédérics Begleitung. Hat er Sie im Stich gelassen?“

„Sowas in der Art. Haben Sie ihn vielleicht gesehen?“

„Nur mit Ihnen“, sagte sie und nippte an ihrem Gin-Tonic, „Er scheint ja nicht auf ein Gespräch mit mir aus zu sein. Anna Karolina Orzelska, angenehm.“

„Hans Hermann von Katte, freut mich.“

Katte drückte die ihm angebotene Hand und ließ den Blick über die Menge wandern. Dass Friedrich nicht zu sehen war überraschte ihn nicht.

„Wie geht es Friedrich? Noch immer fest entschlossen, seinem Vater keinen Zentimeter entgegenzugehen?“

„Kann man es ihm verdenken?“

„Sicher nicht. Aber schön, dass er jemanden bei sich hat, der sich ein wenig um ihn sorgt, das braucht er manchmal.“

Sie schien seine nervösen Blicke in die Menge also bemerkt zu haben.

„Wenn ich Sie wäre“, sagte Anna Karolina, „Würde ich es im hinteren Teil des Gartens versuchen. Da habe ich Friedrichs Vater vorhin gesehen. An Ihrer Stelle wäre ich allerdings vorsichtig: Der alte Hohenzollern mag keine Festivitäten und wird leicht ungehalten. Gerade hier.“

Nachdem Katte sich bis in den hintersten Teil des Gartens vorangekämpft hatte und dabei an jemandem vorbeigekommen war, der verdächtig so aussah wie der Vorsitzende der FDP, erblickte er schließlich eine Gruppe mittelalter Männer am Rande des Geschehens.

„… dann hätte ich mich schon längst erschossen! Aber nicht einmal dazu hast du das Zeug!“

Katte beschleunigte seine Schritte und rannte schon, als er ein Klatschen hörte und kurz darauf Friedrich sah, der auf dem Hosenboden im Gras saß und mit schockgeweiteten Augen zu seinem Vater aufsah. Bevor dieser auch noch mit seinem Stock ausholen konnte, hatte Katte die Gruppe erreicht, Friedrich am Oberarm gepackt und ihn stolpernd auf die Füße und halb hinter sich gezogen.

„Da bist du ja, hatte dich schon gesucht.“

Kattes Blick traf zunächst Friedrichs, dann den seines Vaters. Betont ruhig hielt er letzterem die Hand hin.

„Herr von Hohenzollern, schön Sie wiederzusehen. Hans Hermann Katte, Sie erinnern sich?“

„Wartenslebens Lieblingsenkel“, sagte der alte Hohenzollern und drückte seine Hand eine Spur zu fest, „Noch immer beim Bund, wie Ihr Herr Vater?“

„Ja, bin weiterhin zufrieden.“

Dass er sich im letzten Jahr aus Frust beinahe nach England abgesetzt hatte, war in dieser Situation irrelevant.

„Panzerdivision?“

„Wie mein Vater, ja.“

„Sieh dir das an, Fritz“, sagte Friedrichs Vater, die Augen weiterhin auf Katte gerichtet, seinen Sohn keines Blickes würdigend, „Andere Väter haben Söhne, auf die man noch stolz sein kann.“

Katte wurde schlecht.

„Die Familie von meinem festen Freund hat was Ähnliches gesagt“, hörte er sich selbst sagen, und dann: „Friedrich, der Gastgeber wollte dich sprechen, kommst du?“, woraufhin er Friedrich wieder beim Arm packte und ihn so schnell wie möglich in die Sicherheit versprechende Menge zog.

Erst am anderen Ende des Gartens ließ er Friedrichs Arm wieder los und drehte sich zu ihm um. Friedrich sah erbarmungswürdig aus. Seine Haare hatten sich praktisch komplett aus dem Zopf gelöst und fielen ihm in wirren Strähnen in sein gerötetes Gesicht, sein Hemd hatte an den Ellenbogen Grasflecken, an seinen Händen klebte Dreck. Auf einer Wange zeichneten sich die Umrisse einer Hand ab.

„… Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

„Nein.“

„Was kann ich tun?“

„Mir die Flasche da vorn geben, ich verschwinde.“

„Friedrich…“

„Ich bleibe keine Sekunde länger hier, nur, um mich weiter demütigen zu lassen! Dafür habe ich noch zu viel Stolz übrig!“

„Ja doch, ja doch.“

Katte reichte Friedrich die von ihm gezeigte Flasche Champagner und folgte ihm, als er mit einem gemurmelten „Bis dann“ den Weg zurück zum Haus einschlug.

„Friedrich… Frédéric.“

„Was?“

„Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?“

„Nirgends.“

„Komm, ich fahr dich nach Hause…“

„Dahin erst recht nicht!“

„Ich kann dich nicht einfach allein und angetrunken hier auf der Straße sitzenlassen, da hast du in dieser Gegend in fünf Minuten die Polizei am Hals. Lass mich wenigstens mitkommen.“

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst.“

Sie durchquerten schweigend das Haus und durchsuchten gerade einen riesigen Haufen über eine Garderobe geworfener Jacken nach Friedrichs Pullover, als Wilhelm im Türrahmen erschien. Sein Blick wanderte von Katte zu Friedrich zu der Champagnerflasche, die dieser an seine Wange drückte und noch bevor Katte einen Ton herausbekommen hatte, nickte er ihm zu und verschwand wieder im Flur.

„Rochow ist in Ordnung“, hörte Katte Friedrich sagen, „Zumindest im direkten Vergleich. Gefunden, wir können gehen.“

Außerhalb der Menschenmassen war es trotz des frühsommerlich guten Wetters relativ kühl. Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, ein halber Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen, augenscheinlich jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Zwei Straßen weiter hakte Friedrich sich wieder bei Katte unter und legte schweigend den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Wollen wir uns setzen?“

Friedrich nickte und zog Katte mit sich auf den Bordstein hinunter, wo er sich daranmachte, die gestohlene Champagnerflasche zu entkorken. 

„Ich bin noch viel zu nüchtern für diesen Abend“, murmelte er und schoss den Korken in eine gegenüberliegende Hecke, bevor er die Flasche an die Lippen setzte.  
Katte befreite seinen Arm aus Friedrichs Umklammerung und legte ihn stattdessen um seine Schultern.

„Dass das so gelaufen ist tut mir leid.“

„War nicht deine Schuld. Auch was?“

„Muss noch fahren.“

„Ach ja… Ist aber guter Champagner, war sicher teuer.“

„Wird schon niemand vermissen.“

„Hmm. Danke, dass du hier bist.“

„Ist doch selbstverständlich.“

Eine Weile war es still. Friedrich stellte die Flasche im Rinnstein ab, zog seinen Pullover über und kehrte zu seiner Ausgangsposition mit dem Kopf auf Kattes Schulter zurück.

„Sag mal“, murmelte er, „Was war das von einem festen Freund?“

Das frage ich mich auch, dachte Katte. 

„Ich wollte bloß, dass dein Vater dich nicht mehr negativ mit mir vergleicht, da habe ich… improvisiert.“

„Gut…“ 

Friedrich stockte.

„Also… nicht gut wie in… gut. Dachte nur, ich hätte was verpasst.“

„Keine Sorge… Ach, fuck, kriegst du deswegen Probleme? Weil du mit mir befreundet bist, meine ich, da habe ich jetzt nicht drüber nachgedacht...“

„Nicht mehr Probleme als sonst. Mein Vater hat heute genug andere Dinge gefunden, für die er mich hassen kann, dass einer meiner Freunde auf Männer steht schafft da nicht mal die Top Zehn.“

Wieder war es eine Weile still. 

„Katte?“

„Ja?“

„Ich will hier weg.“

„Wie gesagt, ich fahre dich nach Hause…“

„Das meine ich nicht. Weg aus Berlin, weg von… allem. Nach Frankreich, nach England, ganz egal.“

Überrascht war Katte nicht. Die Ohrfeige auf der Feier war nur die Spitze des Eisbergs des toxischen Hohenzollernschen Familienlebens und seit Friedrichs ältere Schwester darüber nachdachte, für ihren Masterabschluss nach Bayern zu ziehen, sah es auch noch so aus, als könnte seine wichtigste Verbündete wegbrechen.

„Ganz allein?“

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Du könntest mitkommen.“

Friedrich suchte Kattes Blick und griff nach seiner Hand.

„Bitte komm mit. Dass du unglaublich an deinem Job hängst, kannst du mir nicht erzählen und ansonsten…“

Katte presste die Lippen zusammen und wich Friedrichs Blick aus.

„Ansonsten habe ich trotzdem noch Familie hier. Friedrich, es war ein anstrengender Abend für dich und du bist betrunken…“

Friedrich ließ seine Hand los und wandte den Blick ab.

„Ach Frédéric…“ 

Katte zog Friedrich enger an sich und strich über seine Schulter.

„Ich bin auf deiner Seite und werde dir helfen wo ich kann. Du kannst weiterhin zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit vor meiner Tür auftauchen und auf meinem Sofa schlafen, ich mache dir sogar Frühstück, aber von jetzt auf gleich das Land verlassen halte ich für überstürzt.“

„Ich bin volljährig, ich habe einen Schulabschluss…“

„Und überhaupt keine Einkommensquelle. Überleg es dir nochmal, Friedrich, ich bitte dich. Du hast Freunde in Berlin. Leute, die dich vermissen würden.“

Friedrich schwieg.

„… Und wenn es gar nicht mehr geht“, hörte Katte sich sagen, „Bin ich für dich da. Aber… Vielleicht können wir stattdessen erstmal über ein Wochenende wegfahren. Damit du zumindest ein bisschen von allem hier wegkommst.“

„… Wohin?“

„Wohin du möchtest. Wir können Keith in Wesel besuchen.“

„Klingt nach einem guten Anfang, aber „in Wesel will man nicht tot überm Zaun hängen“, Zitat Ende.“

„Dann fahren wir hinter Wesel eben noch weiter. Tief in den Westen, wo die Sonne nicht scheint oder wie das heißt.“

Friedrich verschluckte sich an seinem Champagner und brauchte eine Minute, um hustend und lachend die Kontrolle über seine Lungen wiederzuerlangen.

„Genau, Katte“, brachte er heraus, „Das ist ein guter Plan.“

„Darf ich dich endlich nach Hause fahren? Es wird kalt.“

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir dein Sofa überlassen würdest.“

„Nach dem Abend bekommst du mein Bett und ich nehme das Sofa. Erhebe dich, mon Frédéric, das Auto steht irgendwo zwischen hier und Dresden.“  
_

**Zurück in der Gegenwart**

_Beweisstück 1: Reisetagebuch des Offiziersanwärters Hans Hermann von Katte  
Tag 1, Nachtrag: Ein Königreich für ein Feldbett!_  
_

Als Katte am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er zunächst nichts als das furchtbare Stechen in seinem Rücken. Ach ja, er hatte ja in einem PKW genächtigt. Das nächste, was ihm auffiel, war jemandes warmer Atem an seiner Wange und als er träge blinzelnd die Augen öffnete, lag Friedrich ihm gegenüber und sah ihn an.

„… Guten Morgen“, sagte Katte.

„Morgen“, sagte Friedrich.

Der Innenraum des Golfs war in warmes Morgenlicht getaucht und Friedrich sah ihn noch immer an, die langen Haare vom Schlaf zerzaust, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen, mit diesen unglaublich blauen Augen…

„Gut geschlafen?“

„Es geht so. Wie geht’s deinem Kopf? Keine Nachwirkungen von gestern?“

„Bin schwer kleinzukriegen.“

Friedrich hob die Hand und fuhr fast beiläufig mit den Fingern durch Kattes dunkle Haare als wäre es die normalste Geste der Welt. Davon, dass sein Freund ihn anstarrte, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen, ließ er sich nicht beirren.

„Du hast „ein anderes Mal“ gesagt. Jetzt lenke ich dich nicht vom eventuellen Wildwechsel ab, also…“

Aber vom Atmen, dachte Katte, vom Atmen und vom Blinzeln, vom…  
Friedrich strich weiter über Kattes Kopf und lächelte ihn an. Wie nah wir beieinanderliegen, fiel Katte auf, ich müsste nur den Kopf heben und…

„Also ich will euch ja echt nicht stören, Jungs“, meldete sich Keith, „Aber erstens bin ich auch noch hier und zweitens – da steht ein Wolf vor dem Golf.“

„Was!?“

Ob er jetzt froh oder bestürzt über die Ausrede zum Aufstehen war, wusste Katte selbst nicht so recht, aber immerhin wurde das Denken wieder leichter, als er zu Keiths Seite des Wagens hinüberstieg. Im nebligen Grau der Landschaft vor dem Golf stand tatsächlich ein Wolf oder zumindest etwas, das einem Wolf sehr ähnlichsah. Groß, hundeartig, Zähne fletschend.

„Willkommen in Brandenburg, würde ich sagen“, murmelte Friedrich, der sich ebenfalls aufgerichtet hatte, „Mehr wilde Tiere in acht Stunden als im Großteil meines bisherigen Lebens.“

„Ist dein Vater nicht Jäger?“

„Ja und ich tu mein Bestes, in dieses Hobby nicht allzu sehr hineingezogen zu werden.“

Der Wolf umrundete knurrend das Auto, blieb vor der Fahrertür stehen und bellte. Keith kletterte auf den umgeklappten Vordersitz und hupte.

„Kusch, hau ab!“

Der Wolf bellte. Keith hupte erneut. Der Wolf bellte. Beim dritten Versuch hielt Keith die Hupe gedrückt.

„Nu verschwinde endlich, du Mistvieh, wir müssen das Auto umbauen!“

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit voller Hupen und Bellen schallte plötzlich ein „Hasso, bei Fuß!“ über den schier endlos erscheinenden Acker und der Wolf trabte mit freudig wedelndem Schwanz auf einen kleinen Mann mit Khakiweste und Schnauzbart zu, der zwischen den Rüben entlangschritt. Keith nahm die Hände von der Hupe.

„Doch kein Wolf.“

„Doch kein Wolf“, bestätigte Friedrich, während Katte stumm nickte, „Kann jedem passieren.“

Der Schnauzbart kam näher und besah sich die seltsame Gruppierung, die ihn durch die Autofenster beobachtete. 

„Hat mein Hasso Sie erschreckt?“

„Ach, i wo!“

Keith setzte sein selbstsicherstes Grinsen auf und versuchte, seine seltsame Position auf der gekippten Rückenlehne des Fahrersitzes irgendwie natürlich wirken zu lassen. Schnauzbart wirkte nicht überzeugt.

„Was führt Sie denn überhaupt hier her? Ortsfremde parken nicht auf den Feldwegen.“

„Haben uns verfahren und waren zu müde für die Weiterfahrt“, antwortete Keith wahrheitsgemäß, „Da Sie sich hier bestimmt besser auskennen als wir, äh, wo genau sind wir hier?“  
_

Nach einer ortskundigen Wegbeschreibung zur nächsten Autobahnauffahrt samt Seitenhieben gegen die dämlichen Touristen („Haben Sie denn das Schild nicht gesehen? Gleich da vorn an der Straße, Rheinsberg, 28 Kilometer und da, die A24, bringt man Ihnen denn überhaupt Lesen bei in Berlin!?“) machte sich die Gruppe wieder auf den Weg. Zunächst ins nächste Dorf und auf die Suche nach einem Bäcker. Mit einem Hörnchen im Mund und nach einem Schluck halb verbranntem Kakao kam ihnen der Morgen direkt schöner vor, die an den offenen Fenstern vorbeirasende Landschaft schien nur so vor Leben zu sprühen und die Musikauswahl war nicht allzu furchtbar. Friedrich fuhr, Keith hielt zur Sicherheit die Karte, Katte besetzte die Rückbank und malte.

„Wenn wir die Autobahn finden“, rief Keith gegen den Fahrtwind, „Könnten wir heute Abend schon in Amsterdam sein. Oder anderswo. Vielleicht sollten wir unseren Plan nochmal verbindlich festlegen.“

Friedrich machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch und sah Katte im Rückspiegel an.

„Was meinst du? Du warst ja beim originalen Gespräch nicht da.“

„Amsterdam ist in Ordnung“, sagte Katte und radierte zum dritten Mal den gleichen Strich seiner Skizze aus, „Aber wir könnten halt wirklich alles machen. Könnte in den Süden fahren, nach Italien oder so.“

„Wir könnten Wilhelmine abholen“, überlegte Friedrich, „Die freut sich bestimmt, mich zu sehen und ihr Semester hat noch nicht angefangen.“

Katte und Keith drehten praktisch synchron die Köpfe zueinander und warfen sich den exakt gleichen Blick zu. Ja, Wilhelmine würde sich sicher freuen, ihren Bruder zu sehen. Die ihr von Tag Eins an unsympathischen Freunde ihres Bruders zu sehen stand allerdings wahrscheinlich nicht weit oben auf ihrer Liste an erfreulichen Dingen, insbesondere, wenn ihr daraufhin mitgeteilt werden würde, dass sie sich mit diesen Freunden für die zeitlich undefinierte Zukunft einen Golf teilen sollte. Einen gestohlenen Golf. 

„Wir können sie besuchen, klar“, sagte Keith, „Aber ich bezweifle, dass sie mitkommen wollen würde.“

„Wir können zumindest fragen“, meinte Friedrich, „Also, ist Bayreuth als vorläufiges Zwischenziel genehm?“

Allgemeines Schulterzucken.

„Klar“, sagte Katte, „Aber die Autobahn, zu der wir fahren, geht in Ost-West-Richtung und nicht in Nord-Süd-Richtung.“

„Ihr wisst, was das heißt“, sagte Keith mit einem gequälten Grinsen, „Zeit für’s Navi!“  
_

Das Navi erwies sich weiterhin als für Ostdeutschland vollkommen ungeeignet. Keith schwor bei allen ihm spontan einfallenden und für ihn als Lutheraner gar nicht zuständigen Heiligen, dass es ihn im Umland von Wesel noch nie so verraten hatte und dass es bestimmt irgendeinen guten Grund hatte, sie durch finstere Wälder und Käffer zu schicken, in denen die Elektrizität erst vor einer Woche angekommen war. Besagte Käffer waren auf der Straßenkarte nicht einmal verzeichnet, also blieb der Truppe nichts Anderes übrig, als weiter ohne vernünftigen Plan dem Navi zu folgen und zu hoffen, dass es sie nicht zwecks Stauvermeidung über Mordor oder die Sümpfe der Traurigkeit schicken würde.

Am Nachmittag hielten sie in einer der gottverlassenen Häuseransammlungen und kauften sich in der finstersten Penny-Filiale der Welt, deren schwach blitzende Neonleuchten wohl noch aus der Weimarer Republik stammten, einige Portionen Dosengulasch, Nudeln, eine Tüte Brot und ein paar Tafeln Schokolade. Zurück ins Auto, Weiterfahrt. Alle drei waren sich vergleichsweise sicher, dass es nicht so lange dauern sollte, Brandenburg zu durchqueren, hatten aber die Idee, dass man es in weniger als einem Tag nach Bayreuth schaffen könnte, ohnehin schon aufgegeben. 

Es wurde später und es wurde dunkel. Über den Tag hinweg hatten sie das Radio weitestgehend ausgeschaltet und mit großem komödiantischen Erfolg selbst für musikalische Untermalung gesorgt („Der Fahrer wählt die Musik, ihr spielt jetzt Toxic oder ich halte an.“), doch als Friedrich sich nach Keith ebenfalls zum Schlafen auf die Rückbank verabschieden wollte, entschloss sich Katte, es doch wieder einzuschalten. 89.0 RTL. Natürlich. Während Friedrich ausstieg, sich kurz streckte und dann in den hinteren Teil des Wagens kletterte, drehte Katte so lange an der Frequenz herum, bis er einen weiteren Sender mit minimalem Rauschen fand. Lokalnachrichten. In Ordnung. Das Auto setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und der Nachrichtensprecher erklärte einen neuen Beschluss des Landrats, ließ ein paar Bürger zu Wort kommen und berichtete vom Konzert eines nur im Umkreis von zehn Kilometern bekannten Künstlers. Katte sah im Rückspiegel nach seinen Compagnons, die, leise schnarchend, aneinander lehnten und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Fahrbahn vor ihm. 

„Im Fall der Autodiebe von Wriezen ist das Amtsgericht Bad Freienwalde zu einer Entscheidung über das Strafmaß gelangt. Der Richter verurteilte die 25 und 28-jährigen Männer jeweils zu einer Freiheitsstrafe von…“

Bevor der Sprecher den Satz beenden konnte, hatte Katte den Frequenzdrehknopf ruckartig nach links gedreht und war zurück im statischen Rauschen. Er mochte in seinen juristischen Vorlesungen hauptsächlich gepennt haben, aber die möglichen Strafen für schweren Diebstahl kannte er auch ohne Erinnerung. 

Die eine Hand krampfhaft fest um das Lenkrad geschlossen schaltete Katte so lange durch rauschende Frequenzen, bis er 89.0 RTL wiedergefunden hatte. 

„Warum hast du nicht nein gesagt“, raunten Maite Kelly und Roland Kaiser aus dem Lautsprecher, „Es lag allein an dir...“

Freiheitstrafen zwischen drei Monaten und mehreren Jahren, mit Glück auf Bewährung, mit Pech nicht, Geldstrafen, Jobverlust, ewige Schande im Kreise der Familie, „dass du mir ja auf unseren guten Namen achtgibst, Hans“…

„Warum hast du nicht nein gesagt“, fragten die Schlagersänger erneut, diesmal mit anschwellendem Disco-Synthesizer, „Im Schatten dieser Nacht?“

Immerhin war keiner von ihnen vorbestraft, das war ein Anfang. Keiner von ihnen war vorbestraft, Friedrichs familiären Hintergrund konnte man eventuell als mildernden Umstand werten und Friedrich und Keith fielen immerhin noch unter das Jugendstrafrecht. Er nicht. Weil man normalerweise davon ausging, dass man mit 26 sein Leben soweit im Griff hatte, dass man nicht von jetzt auf gleich alles stehen und liegen ließ, um mit einem gestohlenen Wagen… Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht!? 

Als der Sender wieder zu Rauschen anfing, fiel Katte durch seine rasenden Gedanken hindurch auf, dass seine Hände zitterten und sein Sichtfeld immer enger wurde. Die Worte „nicht fahrtauglich“ drängten sich in den Vordergrund seines Bewusstseins und Katte brachte das Auto am Straßenrand zum Stehen, schaltete die Warnblinkanlage ein und zog den Schlüssel aus der Zündung. Wenn er jetzt schon irgendwo im brandenburgischen Hinterland einen kleineren Zusammenbruch ob seines verpfuschten Lebens haben musste, dann wollte er wenigstens einen Rest Würde bewahren und dabei nicht auch noch Roland Kaiser hören. Katte löste den Sicherheitsgurt, legte die zitternden Hände auf die Knie und starrte in die düstere Pampa und auf das Verkehrsschild vor ihm, das von Scheinwerfern und Blinkanlage abwechselnd in gelbes und oranges Licht getaucht wurde. 

Gelb, orange, gelb, orange, gelb…

Sie waren offiziell noch keines Verbrechens beschuldigt worden.

Orange, gelb, orange, gelb…

Es war eine einmalige Sache. Sie hatten sich vorher nichts zuschulden kommen lassen und würden sich auch weiterhin nichts zuschulden kommen lassen.

Orange, gelb, orange…

Er war hier, weil Friedrich ihn brauchte. Er war hier, weil ein weiterer Tag mit seinem Vater für Friedrich eine schlimmere Aussicht war, als mehrere Monate im Gefängnis.

Gelb, orange…

Auf dem Verkehrsschild stand „Rheinsberg 28km“.  
_

Als Katte am Nachmittag des dritten Tages zum ersten Mal seit Wust sein Handy wieder einschaltete, hatte er acht verpasste Anrufe: Zwei von seinem Vater, drei von seinem Großvater, einen von Ingersleben und die neuesten zwei von Wilhelm. Dazu kamen diverse SMS verschiedenen Inhalts von den gleichen Parteien sowie von Henriette und seiner Stiefmutter. Katte wählte zunächst den Weg der geringsten Gefahr und drückte auf Ingerslebens Nummer.

Ingersleben nahm nach dem ersten Klingeln ab.

„Katte“, keuchte er ins Telefon, zu welchem er offensichtlich gesprintet war, „Wo zur Hölle steckst du, Alter, hier geht grade die Welt unter!“

„An irgendeinem See kurz vor Polen. Was ist bei euch los?“

„Ich will dir sagen, was bei uns los ist, gestern Morgen stand Friedrichs Vater zu unchristlichster Stunde vor unserer Wohnungstür und verlangte den Aufenthaltsort seines Sohnes und seines Autos und deinen am besten auch. Ich hatte natürlich keine Ahnung von nichts und habe nur etwas gestammelt von wegen du seiest auf Familienbesuch und Friedrich sei nicht bei uns gewesen, da fängt der an mit dem Stock auf die Yucca Palme neben der Tür einzudreschen und…“

„Hat er was gesagt?“

„Ja, er wollte die Wohnung durchsuchen. Das habe ich gerade noch zu verhindern gewusst, Rechtsstaat und so, aber ehrlichgesagt rechne ich damit, dass er jede Minute mit der Polizei auftauchen könnte. Was zum Teufel habt ihr gemacht!?“

„Friedrich hat ein Auto geklaut und jetzt fliehen wir irgendwie vor seinen Familienproblemen.“

Für einen Moment dachte Katte, Ingersleben habe aufgelegt.

„Hans“, sagte er dann, „Du weißt, dass ich Friedrich herzlich gernhabe, aber denkst du nicht auch langsam, dass du ihm in deiner devoten Verknalltheit ein bisschen viel durchgehen lässt?“

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen, er brauchte meine Hilfe…“

„Warum denn gerade deine und nicht die von einer vernünftigen Stelle für häusliche Gewalt?“

„Weil das ganze halt schon eskaliert war, bevor er überhaupt bei mir angekommen ist und ich ihn damit nicht allein lassen will! Dass das ganze hier ein Desaster ist, weiß ich selbst, dafür muss ich dich nicht anrufen, _Johann_!“

Sofort nach seinem letzten Wort tat Katte sein Ton schon wieder leid.

„Entschuldige, Ingersleben, ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren…“

„Halt ich schon aus“, sagte Ingersleben, „Aber tu mir den Gefallen und versuch irgendwie, Friedrich wieder nach Berlin zu kriegen. Um deinetwillen und um seinetwillen.“

„Und um Keiths Willen, der ist auch hier... Ich… ich tu mein Möglichstes, aber… Wir können Friedrich nicht einfach wieder zuhause absetzen, nach der Sache bringt sein Vater ihn wirklich um.“

„Du lässt dir schon was einfallen.“

„Klar, klar… Ist Holtzendorff eigentlich schon wieder in Berlin?“

„Nein, noch in Jagow. Ich bin also die letzte Bastion zwischen unserem Grasvorrat und Hohenzollerns Kontakten bei der Polizei.“

„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück bei der Suche nach einem angemessenen Versteck.“

„Irgendwas, was ich aus deinem Zimmer entfernen sollte?“

„Die Organe vom letzten Blutritual, ansonsten müsste alles gehen.“

„Jungfrauenherz im Hof verscharren, ist notiert. Ich muss dann auch, meine Mittagspause ist bald um.“

„Gutes Gelingen. Und Danke.“

„Immer doch. Pass auf dich auf, Katte.“

Nachdem Ingersleben aufgelegt hatte, starrte Katte für eine Weile einfach auf sein Handy, ohne einen der anderen Kontakte auszuwählen. Seinen Vater konnte er nicht anrufen, der würde ihn glatt durchs Telefon erwürgen, wie er es schon nach der Sache mit England getan hatte. Seinen Großvater wollte er nicht anrufen, die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme konnte er gerade nicht ertragen. Für einen Moment dachte er daran, Wilhelm zurückzurufen, doch dann wählte er fast wie in Trance die Festnetznummer seiner Familie in Wust.

Nach einigem Klingeln hörte Katte das vertraute Knacken des uralten Wandtelefons in der Küche.

„Luise von Katte am Apparat, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

„Lieschen, grüß dich. Ist Mutti da?“

„Hans! Na, du traust dich was, hier anzurufen.“

„Dann nehme ich mal an, dass du über alles im Bilde bist?“

„Du hast ein Auto geklaut und bist mit deinem Liebhaber durchgebrannt?“

„Ich habe das Auto nicht geklaut, das muss man differenzierter sehen. Ich bin auch nicht mit meinem Liebhaber durchgebrannt, ich bin… in einem sehr spontanen Urlaub mit zwei lieben Freunden von mir.“

„In einem geklauten Auto.“

„Exakt.“

Im Hintergrund polterte es und irgendwas fiel dumpf zu Boden.

„Hans ist am Telefon?!“, hörte Katte die Stimme seines jüngeren Bruders und im nächsten Moment wurde einer protestierenden Luise der Hörer aus der Hand gerissen.

„Habt ihr wirklich ein Auto geklaut!? So richtig, mit Polizei?!“

„Hallo Ludwig“, sagte Katte, „Es ist nicht nett, seiner Schwester das Telefon wegzureißen.“

Ludwig ging auf die Maßregelung nicht weiter ein und löcherte seinen älteren Bruder weiter mit Fragen dazu, wie nah sein aktuelles Leben gerade an eine Folge von Alarm für Cobra 11 herankam. Katte musste ihn hauptsächlich enttäuschen: Nichts war explodiert, nichts brannte, es wurde nicht geschossen und schneller als 100 war er eigentlich auch nie gefahren. Nein, er war jetzt kein Schwerverbrecher, er hatte wirklich nur mit seinen Freunden in die Ferien fahren wollen und nein, Ludwig sollte sich trotzdem weiß Gott kein Beispiel an ihm nehmen. Nach etwa fünf Minuten, in denen Katte sein Bestes tat, seiner Vorbildfunktion gegenüber dem faszinierten Neunjährigen noch irgendwie nachzukommen, wurde Ludwig ebenfalls der Telefonhörer entzogen. 

„Hans, wo bist du?“

Kaum hatte das Gespräch begonnen, für das er eigentlich angerufen hatte, öffnete sich in Kattes Magengrube ein bodenloses Loch.

„Hallo Mama.“

Katharina Elisabeth von Bredow war zwar nicht seine leibliche Mutter, hatte ihren Stiefsohn, der ihr im Alter näher war als ihr Mann, aber immer behandelt wie ihr eigenes schutzbefohlenes Kind – soweit das bei einem damals zehnjährigen Hans Hermann, der nur vage Erinnerungen daran hatte, jemals eine Mutter gehabt zu haben, möglich gewesen war. Sie hatten einander liebgewonnen, über die Jahre, und das ursprünglich eher ironisch daher gesagte „Mama“ war mittlerweile fest etabliert.

„Ich rufe bloß an, um zu sagen, dass es mir gut geht. Und dass es mir ehrlich leidtut, das ganze Chaos war nicht meine Absicht.“

„Fahrt zurück nach Berlin, noch gibt es keine Anzeige gegen euch…“

„Das können wir nicht machen, Friedrichs Vater bringt ihn um.“

„Nun, wenn du in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion mein Auto gestohlen hättest, wäre ich auch wenig begeistert…“

„Mama, das ist mein Ernst. Friedrichs Vater bringt ihn um und ich will lieber eine Anzeige riskieren, als ihn ans Messer zu liefern.“

Vom anderen Ende der Leitung kam ein tiefes Seufzen.

„Wenn deine Freunde von einer Brücke springen…“

„Genau dieses Szenario versuche ich zu verhindern.“

„Du bist eine treue Seele, Hans, aber- Warte einen Moment, Albrecht ruft mich.“

„Ich muss ohnehin auflegen, ich halte dich nicht weiter auf. Grüß Albrecht und Elisabeth von mir. Und wenn Vater fragt…“

„Sage ich, du hast ihn lieb und es täte dir leid. Bis bald, Hans.“

Nach diesem zweiten Anruf lehnte Katte sich an den Stamm der hinter ihm stehenden Weide und sah in das über ihm ausgebreitete Geäst hinauf. Sie hatten sich wirklich komplett in die Scheiße geritten. Sie würden mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit in wenigen Stunden eine Anzeige am Hals haben, an der nächsten allgemeinen Verkehrskontrolle würden sie auffliegen und dann wären Keith und er ihre Jobs los und Friedrich… 

Vom See weiter den Abhang hinunter kam Gelächter, das Geräusch von spritzendem Wasser, Gesprächsfetzen. 

Vielleicht hatte Ingersleben recht, mit seiner These von der devoten Verknalltheit. Vielleicht, nein, höchstwahrscheinlich hätte er jeden Anderen von einem so offensichtlich irren Vorhaben schnell wieder abgebracht oder wäre zumindest niemals mitgekommen. Aber Friedrich…

Friedrich bildete die Ausnahme zu allen Regeln, die Katte je aufgestellt hatte. Friedrich war nachtragend, furchtbar sarkastisch und ab und an die selbstsüchtigste Person in ganz Berlin, aber all das war vergessen, wenn er Katte ehrlich anlächelte, mit ihm musizierte, ihn umarmte und erst recht, wenn er ihn um Hilfe bat. Weil es irgendwann in dieser Periode absolut devoter Verknalltheit eine Priorität für ihn geworden war, Friedrich wirklich glücklich zu sehen. Ob er ihn dafür auf seinem Sofa schlafen ließ oder ihn auf der Flucht begleitete, schien im Grunde trivial. Verdammt, er war komplett am Arsch.

Während Katte weiter seinen Gedanken nachhing, wurden das Lachen und die Gesprächsfetzen lauter und klarer und nach einer Weile erschienen Keith und Friedrich unter dem Blätterdach der Weide.

„Katte, mein Freund, was soll das lange Gesicht“, rief Keith und warf Katte einen klatschnassen Arm um die Schultern, „Warum hängst du hier oben, das Wasser im See ist herrlich warm.“

„Ich komme gleich mit runter“, sagte Katte und brachte das Handy vor dem Seewasser in Sicherheit. Keith erhaschte einen Blick auf das Display. 

„Nach Hause telefoniert?“

„Ingersleben und meine Mutter.“

Mit einem Blick zu Friedrich, der in einigem Abstand stehen geblieben war, fügte er hinzu: „Sie meinen, noch gibt es keine Anzeige.“  
Friedrich presste die Lippen zusammen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und jetzt meinst du, wir sollten zurück?“

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich auf deiner Seite bin, Friedrich. Ich setze dich nach dieser Sache nicht wieder zuhause ab und dass du das von mir denkst ist nicht fair von dir.“

„… Entschuldige.“

Friedrich setzte sich auf Kattes andere Seite und legte einen ebenso klatschnassen Arm wie Keith um seine Schultern.

„Na dann, mein lieber Katte, gehen wir eine Runde schwimmen.“

„Mein Shirt hat ja schon einen Eindruck davon bekommen, wie das Wasser ist, dann sollte ich wohl den spaßigen Teil des Ganzen auch noch mitmachen.“

„Genau“, sagte Keith und verlagerte seinen Arm unter Kattes, „Hoch mit dir, alter Mann! Fritz, hilf mir mal!“  
_

Sie hatten sich entschlossen, am Ufer des Sees ihr Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Nach zwei Nächten eingepfercht im Golf war der Platz eine willkommene Abwechslung und das vertrocknete Gras wirkte gegen die unebene Ladefläche beinahe daunenweich. Zwischen den übrigen Gläsern Soljanka fand man eine Dose Ravioli und so war für Abendessen ohne viele Umstände gesorgt. Die Mückenbelastung hielt sich in Grenzen und die Gespräche blieben so weit wie irgend möglich weg von Berlin und stattdessen in absurderen Gefilden („Mein lieber Katte, ich verleihe dir für die Idee der mehrstimmigen Querflöteninterpretation von „Dicke Titten, Kartoffelsalat“ mit Fuge den Titel „Ritter des klassischen Ballermanns“!“). 

Es wurde dunkel, es wurde kühler und die Gespräche erstarben. Keith war der erste, der den anderen eine gute Nacht wünschte und sich einen bequemen Platz im Gras suchte, die anderen beiden folgten kurze Zeit später. Katte lag noch eine Weile wach und sah in den sternenklaren Himmel hinauf, bevor ihm langsam, aber sicher doch die Augen zufielen. Zumindest für ein paar Stunden. Dann…

„Psst, Katte… Katte!“

Katte murrte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Lass mich…“

Eine Hand griff nach seiner Schulter und schüttelte.

„Katte!“

„Was denn, Herrgott nochmal…?!“

Katte setzte sich ruckartig auf und stieß, Stirn voran, gegen den neben ihm hockenden Friedrich, der mit einem überraschten Laut zurückprallte und hinfiel. 

„Also irgendwie breche ich mir auf dieser Fahrt bestimmt noch die Nase“, sagte er und betastete vorsichtig sein Gesicht. Katte rieb sich die Stirn und warf einen Blick auf das Display seiner Armbanduhr.

„Halb vier!? Friedrich, wenn du keinen sehr guten Grund hast, um mich um halb vier am verdammten Morgen zu wecken…“

„Kann ich mich zu dir legen?“

Katte blinzelte.

„Was?“

„Kann ich mich zu dir legen? Ich würde sogar den Parka mit dir teilen.“

Katte blinzelte erneut. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Schemenhaft erkannte er auf Friedrichs Gesicht ebenfalls ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Du teilst meine eigene Jacke mit mir? Das ist aber sehr lieb von dir.“

„Also dürfte ich…?“

„Hau dich hin.“

„Danke.“

Friedrich legte sich in gebührendem Abstand neben Katte und stützte mit dem Ellenbogen den Kopf auf dem Boden ab. Katte wartete einen Moment, aber sein Gegenüber schwieg.

„Worüber wolltest du reden?“

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich über etwas reden will?“

„Du hast mich um halb vier geweckt, natürlich willst du reden. Schlecht geträumt?“

Friedrich wechselte die Position, legte sich auf den Bauch und legte den Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme.

„Möchtest du darüber sprechen?“

„Auf keinen Fall.“

Friedrich wich Kattes besorgtem Blick aus und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Was haben sie gesagt? Ingersleben und deine Mutter.“

„Das weißt du doch schon, sie machen sich Sorgen. Dein Vater stand bei Ingersleben vor der Tür und war… wenig begeistert. Ingersleben meint, er hätte unsere Yucca Palme gekillt und dass er wohl bald für eine Wohnungsdurchsuchung wiederkommt, meine Mutter hat das klassische „Wenn deine Freunde von einer Brücke springen“-Gleichnis ausgepackt…“

„Und was meinst du?“

„Überraschen würde mich die Wohnungsdurchsuchung nicht, wir haben sein Auto geklaut.“

„Ich habe sein Auto geklaut, euch habe ich nur mitgeschleift.“

„Kommt auf das Gleiche heraus.“

Friedrich öffnete die Augen wieder und hob den Kopf.

„… Und was tust du, wenn deine Freunde von einer Brücke springen?“

Katte suchte in der Dunkelheit nach Friedrichs Blick und griff nach seiner Schulter.

„Ich greife sie beim Handgelenk und zerre sie zurück in unser gestohlenes Auto.“

Wieder bildete Katte sich ein, im Dunkel ein Lächeln zu erkennen.

„Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich, Friedrich. Und wenn ich meinen Kopf verliere, wird es um einer guten Sache willen sein.“

Friedrichs Hand tastete vorsichtig nach Kattes Gesicht und blieb dann an seinem Nacken liegen. 

„Ich hab dich furchtbar gern“, murmelte er, „Du kannst weiterschlafen, die Störung tut mir leid.“

„Wie, ich kann weiterschlafen? Mir wurde die Hälfte meiner Jacke versprochen“, witzelte Katte und fror kurz darauf komplett ein, als die Hand an seinem Hinterkopf zu seiner Taille wanderte und Friedrich ihn an sich zog. 

„Mein Wort muss ich natürlich halten. Recht so?“

Es war kurz vor vier Uhr morgens, er hatte seit drei Tagen in keinem vernünftigen Bett mehr geschlafen und das Objekt seiner devoten Verknalltheit schmiegte sich an seine Brust – die Fähigkeit, Worte zu Sätzen aneinanderzureihen, war Katte komplett verlorengegangen.  
Friedrich drapierte den Parka über sie beide, wünschte Katte weiterhin eine angenehme Nachtruhe und schloss die Augen. Nach einer Weile legte Katte seinerseits vorsichtig einen Arm um seinen Freund, vergrub die Nase in seinen Haaren und spürte, wie Friedrichs Anspannung nachließ.

„Ich hab dich auch furchtbar gern, Frédéric.“  
_

 _Beweisstück 1: Reisetagebuch des Offiziersanwärters Hans Hermann von Katte  
Tag 3: Mehrere Millionen Männer in Berlin und ich verliebe mich in den mit der Horrorfamilie und der latenten kriminellen Energie._  
_

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Katte von klapperndem Geschirr und leisem Summen. Friedrich lag noch immer bei ihm, den Arm um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Das nächste, was Katte auffiel, war die Decke. Über dem Parka lag eine rosa Fleecedecke mit beigen Teddybären, die offensichtlich schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Bevor er sich groß darüber wundern konnte, hatte Keith ihn bemerkt.

„Ah, Katte! Guten Morgen.“

„Morgen… Ähm, was…?“

„Oh, die Decke? Im Dorf die Straße runter ist Garagentrödel, da habe ich zwei Euro investiert.“

Vorsichtig befreite Katte sich von Friedrichs Arm, zog ihm Decke und Parka über die Schultern und stand auf. Keith reichte ihm ein belegtes Brötchen.

„Danke… Du warst im Dorf?“

„Ich war zwecks Frühstück im Dorf, ja. Ihr beide habt so schön geschlafen, da wollte ich euch nicht wecken.“

Keith grinste Katte an und kniete sich wieder neben den aufgebauten Campingkocher.

„Ich mache übrigens grade Tee. Fahren wir nach dem Frühstück direkt weiter?“

Katte setzte sich dazu und nahm die ramponierte Diddl-Tasse mit Namensaufdruck „Silvia“ an, die Keith ihm hinhielt.

„Noch ein Flohmarktfund?“

„Ich habe vier. Wäre dir „Der Name Franziska kann, wenn man ihn freundlich ausspricht, einen ganzen Satz ersetzen“ lieber?“

„Nicht wirklich.“

„Ich hätte auch noch diesen feuchten Traum eines jeden Grafikdesigners“, sagte Keith und hielt eine Tasse mit schiefer, verpixelter Herzgrafik und dem Comic-Sans-Schriftzug „Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz – Für meine Tabea“ hoch, „Und, last but not least, „Katja, die Fruchtbare“, beide von schätzungsweise 2005.“

„Alle aus dem gleichen Haushalt?“

„Leider nein. Hier ist dein Tee.“

Keith füllte den Becher bis zum Rand und stellte den Topf dann wieder auf den Brenner. Friedrich murmelte im Schlaf und zog die Decke enger um sich.

„Sollten wir ihn wecken“, fragte Keith, „Solange der Tee noch warm ist?“

„Wäre vielleicht nett.“

„Hmm. Hey, Friedrich.“

Friedrich schlief weiter.

„Friiiieeedrich.“

Keine Reaktion. Anstatt aufzustehen und die zwei Schritte zu Friedrich zurückzulegen, erreichte Keith gerade so mit den Fingerspitzen seinen Rucksack und zog ihn zu sich. Kurz darauf hielt er seine Querflöte in der Hand, dehnte kurz die Finger und spielte die ersten Takte von „Guten Morgen Sonnenschein“. Friedrich vergrub mit einem gequälten Stöhnen das Gesicht im Parka. Keith spielte weiter.

„Dein Repertoire ist wirklich beachtlich“, sagte Katte, „Kannst du auch einen Casio Wecker von 1995 imitieren?“

Keith überlegte einen Moment und entlockte der Flöte dann einen so schrillen Pfeifton, dass Katte sich reflexartig die Ohren zuhielt. Friedrich warf halbherzig den Parka nach Keith und setzte sich mit halb geöffneten Augen auf. Katte hob grüßend die Hand, Keith reichte Friedrich die Franziska-Tasse. 

„Gut geschlafen?“

„Anfangs nicht, später schon“, murmelte Friedrich und trank einen Schluck Tee, „Ich hätte statt dem Auto die Kaffeemaschine mitgehen lassen sollen…“

„Du kannst ja im Auto weiterschlafen.“

„Wer schläft, verpasst das Wachsein… Was ist das eigentlich?“

Mit spitzen Fingern hob Friedrich die Bärchendecke hoch, die ihm von den Schultern gerutscht war und sah zu Keith.

„Eine gute Investition. Da müsst ihr euch nicht mehr gegenseitig warmhalten“, sagte Keith mit einem Augenzwinkern und wandte sich seinem eigenen Tee zu. 

Katte sah zu Boden und streckte die Hand nach seinem Parka aus, doch Friedrich war schneller und zog ihn unter seinen Fingern weg. Als Katte seinen Blick traf zog Friedrich die Augenbrauen hoch und legte den Kopf schief. Katte ließ die Hand sinken.

„Den behältst du weiter?“

„Man weiß ja nie, wann’s kalt wird. Ich teile aber gern.“  
_

„Also ich weiß ja nicht, wie ihr das seht“, sagte Keith von der Rückbank, „Aber ich glaube, das Wappen von Sachsen ist nicht Rot-Weiß mit Adler.“

Sie hatten den Morgen noch am See verbracht und waren dann zur gemütlichen Fahrt über kaputte Landstraßen zurückgekehrt. Sie hatten sich dem Navi ergeben und waren ihm ohne Widerrede gefolgt, hatten also keine Ahnung, wo sie eigentlich waren, als vor ihnen ein Fluss ins Blickfeld geriet.

„Der Expertise meines Vorredners schließe ich mich an“, sagte Katte und öffnete die Straßenkarte wieder, „Das da ist die Oder und wir fahren offenbar nach Polen.“

„Vielleicht schickt das Navi uns statt nach Bayreuth nach Beirut und will uns über Land fahren lassen“, sagte Friedrich und fuhr in Ermangelung einer Wendemöglichkeit auf die Brücke über Fluss und Grenze, „Ich würde sagen, wir fahren bis zur nächsten Tanke und kehren dann um.“

„Theeeeeooooo“, kam es von der Rückbank und „Wir fahr’n nach Lodz“, fiel Katte mit ein und Friedrichs „Der Fahrer wählt die Musik“ ging vollkommen unter. Nach einem Festungsmuseum, einer Touristeninformation und etwa sieben weiteren „Theo, wir fahr’n nach Lodz“s kam bereits die erste Tankstelle in Sicht. Nach Sichtung des Literpreises für Super entschied sich die Gruppe allerdings für die Weiterfahrt und so passierten sie weitere vier „Theo, wir fahr’n nach Lodz“s später das Ortsschild von Kostrzyn nad Odrą. Aus Angst, sich noch mehr zu verfahren, entschieden sie sich dagegen, die Hauptstraße zu verlassen und so fuhren sie durch immer ländlicher werdende Wohngebiete, die schließlich in einen dichten Wald mündeten. Einen sehr dichten Wald. Nach einigen Kilometern Wald wurden die Reisenden unruhig. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir umkehren“, sagte Katte, „Bevor wir noch tatsächlich in Lodz landen.“

„Ich drehe sobald ich kann“, meinte Friedrich, „Aber hier will ich nicht unbedingt rückwärts in den Wald fahren, sonst steigt uns am Ende ein Axtmörder in den Kofferraum.“

„Also wenn der jetzt noch in den Kofferraum passt, ist er so ein halbes Hemd, dass wir drei schon mit ihm fertig werden“, sagte Keith, „Aber du hast recht, es ist schon ein sehr dunkler Wald. Wie spät ist es nochmal?“

„Kurz nach drei.“

„Dann ist der Wald sogar noch dunkler, als ich zuerst dachte.“

Nach ein paar weiteren Kilometern hörte der Wald abrupt auf und wurde durch ein Weizenfeld ersetzt. Und in dem Weizenfeld stand eine etwas schäbig wirkende Tankstelle.

„Heureka! Wir sind gerettet“, proklamierte Friedrich, brachte das Auto neben der Zapfsäule zum Stehen und sprang praktisch aus dem Wagen. Mit federnden Schritten erreichte er die Säule, griff nach dem Schlauch, öffnete den Tankdeckel, drückte den Hebel und… Nichts. Friedrich knallte den Griff mit Schwung zurück in die Halterung und ließ sich zurück auf den Fahrersitz fallen.

„Kein Benzin“, sagte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne, „Dann fahren wir wohl zurück.“

Katte klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und stieg seinerseits aus dem Auto.

„Komm raus, ich übernehme.“

Friedrich ließ sich von Katte auf die Füße ziehen und tauschte mit ihm die Plätze.

„Du bist lieb, ich spendiere dir beim nächsten Supermarkt ein Paket Wassereis.“

„Ein ganzes Paket nur für mich?“

„Nur nicht so gierig, du kannst schon mit deinen lieben Freunden teilen“, sagte Keith, während Katte den Motor startete, „Na los, bring uns hier raus.“

Der Golf schaffte es etwa zehn Meter weit, bevor…

„Halt“, sagte Friedrich, „Warte mal. In dem Laden war spärlich Licht an, vielleicht haben sie ja wenigstens Wassereis.“

Er löste den Sicherheitsgurt, zog seinen Geldbeutel aus dem Handschuhfach und stieg aus.

„Gebt mir fünf Minuten.“

Friedrich verschwand in der Tankstelle, Katte und Keith blieben zurück.

„Also“, sagte Keith und lehnte sich zwischen den Vordersitzen hindurch, „Ich finde, die Sache mit Friedrich und dir muss nochmal erwähnt werden.“

„Was denn für eine Sache mit Friedrich und mir“, Katte zog die Brötchentüte mit den Resten vom Morgen aus dem Fach in der Mittelkonsole und nahm sich das letzte Rosinenbrötchen, „Willst du die Hälfte, lieber Freund mit dem ich gern mein Essen teile?“

„Danke, verzichte. Dass ihr zwei anscheinend endlich mal gesprochen habt, gestern Abend.“

„Hm, eher heute Morgen…“, murmelte Katte an einem Bissen Brötchen vorbei, „Hat mich um halb vier geweckt, der Depp.“

„Freut mich, dass ihr das Ganze endlich geklärt habt. Euch zuzuschauen tat ja praktisch weh.“

„… Hä?“

Keith stockte.

„Du… Du hast ihm doch gesagt, wie du emotional zu ihm stehst?“

„Was? Nein! Nein, das wäre total unangemessen gewesen.“

Keith fiel das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht.

„Ihr seid also ohne irgendeine Art von emotionaler Wandlung dazu übergegangen, schmusend unter einer Decke zu schlafen?“

„Also eigentlich war das ja mehr oder weniger ein Scherz…“

Keith schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief ein.

„Ihr macht mich krank.“

Katte verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ist doch keine große Sache, wir umarmen uns ständig und im Auto haben wir auch praktisch Arm in Arm geschlafen…“

„Das ist was völlig Anderes und das weißt du.“

„… Okay, gut, du hast recht, aber es ist trotzdem keine große Sache. Wir sind gut befreundet und das für irgendwelche Emotionalitäten meinerseits zu riskieren wäre dumm. Gerade jetzt.“

„Katte, dafür, dass du von uns der Älteste bist, bist du manchmal…“

Bevor Keith seinen Gedanken zu Ende ausführen konnte, zerbarst mit lautem Klirren eine Fensterscheibe, der Geruch von Rauch füllte die Luft und vor den aus den Fenstern der Tankstelle schlagenden Flammen zeichnete sich die Silhouette eines schockierten Friedrich ab, in der einen Hand eine Flasche Wodka, in der anderen ein Snickers.  
_

_Beweisstück 1: Reisetagebuch des Offiziersanwärters Hans Hermann von Katte_  
Tag 4: Lieber Ludwig,  
Es hat jetzt doch noch was gebrannt. 


	2. Beweisstück 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Gang geht was trinken.

_Beweisstück 2: Textnachrichten von Peter von Keith an seinen Bruder.  
10\. August, 16:08  
„Hi! Wir leben noch, alles andere ist geheim.“_  
_

Friedrich stand vor der brennenden Tankstelle und für einen Moment schien die Welt stillzustehen. 

„Scheiße“, schrie Keith, und kletterte aus dem Wagen, „Friedrich, was hast du gemacht!?“

„Wie, was hab ich gemacht?! Nichts hab ich gemacht, es hat plötzlich einfach gebrannt! Und es geht mir gut, danke der Nachfrage!“

„Ist da noch wer drin“, rief Katte und stieg ebenfalls aus, „Wo hat das Feuer angefangen?!“

Eine Stichflamme schoss aus einem der kaputten Fenster und Friedrich sprang zurück.

„Wir müssen hier weg“, rief Keith, „Hier könnte alles in die Luft gehen!“

„Nein“, sagte Friedrich, „In den Tanks ist weniger Sprit als im Golf, drinnen ist alles verstaubt, hier war ewig niemand.“

„Na das ist ja immerhin ein Anfang, aber sollten wir nicht die Feuerwehr rufen?“

„Brillante Idee, Katte, was heißt denn „Hier brennt’s“ auf Polnisch?“

„Sollen wir jetzt einfach warten, bis der Brand die nächste Stadt erreicht oder was?!“

„Jetzt ruf halt an, verdammt!“

„Bin schon dran“, rief Keith, das Handy bereits am Ohr, „Und komm gefälligst weg vom Feuer!“ 

Während Keith sich mit Fetzen von Englisch und Deutsch durch den Notruf stotterte, hielten weitere Autos in der Nähe der Tankstelle und bald waren sie umringt von Gaffern.

„Wir sollten verschwinden“, sagte Friedrich zu Katte, „Mittlerweile gibt es bestimmt eine Anzeige und wenn die Polizei hier auftaucht, sind wir geliefert.“

„Machen wir uns nicht gerade dadurch verdächtig“, fragte Katte, „Drei junge Männer mit deutschem Auto stehen vor einer brennenden Tankstelle und hauen plötzlich ab?“

„Die werden schon herausfinden, dass ich die Bude nicht angesteckt habe und dann hören sie auf nach uns zu suchen. Wenn sie uns und unser Auto jetzt schon identifizieren, werden wir direkt zurück nach Berlin chauffiert.“

Keith trat zu ihnen, das Handy wieder in der Tasche.

„Die Feuerwehr ist informiert, weitere Verpflichtungen haben wir gegenüber der Tankstelle nicht. Denk ich. Aber vielleicht ist es ja auch gar nicht so schlimm, da wird man uns schon nicht für einkassieren.“

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch sackte ein Teil des Daches des Tankstellengebäudes in sich zusammen. Ein Raunen ging durch die angesammelte Menge, einige Leute schossen Fotos. 

In stiller Übereinkunft setzte sich die Reisegesellschaft wieder in den Golf und Katte fuhr los. Auf halber Strecke nach Kostrzyn kam ihnen ein Löschzug der Feuerwehr entgegen, hundert Meter weiter folgte ein Streifenwagen der polnischen Polizei. Als dieser seine Fahrt verlangsamte, hielten alle drei kurz die Luft an, aber das Auto fuhr ohne irgendein Signal vorbei. Gut. Obwohl sie natürlich nichts falsches getan hatten. Wahrscheinlich.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie bei der überteuerten Tankstelle auf der Festungsinsel getankt und waren wieder in Brandenburg. Seit der letzten Tankstelle hatte niemand mehr ein Wort gesagt. Aus dem Radio raunte Roland Kaiser etwas von Santa Maria. Katte starrte übermäßig konzentriert auf die Straße.

„Also“, sagte Keith vom Beifahrersitz, „Wohin?“

„Weiter dem Navi nach. Auf dem Schild da vorn steht A10, das klingt doch gut“, kam es von Friedrich, der auf der Rückbank an seinem gestohlenen Snickers kaute, „Die zurück Richtung Westen bis wir auf die nächste Nord-Süd-Verbindung stoßen, schon sind wir vage richtig.“

„Du hast dir aus diesem abgeranzten Schuppen wirklich was geklaut?“

„Denkst du, die zählen in den Trümmern die Flaschen und die Schokoriegel?“

„Ist das Snickers überhaupt noch gut?“

„Vielleicht. Auf den Twix stand Raider, das wollte ich nicht riskieren.“

Das nächste Straßenschild und das Navi führten sie auf eine schmalere Landstraße als zuvor und eine ganze Weile am Rande eines Waldes entlang. Roland Kaiser wurde durch den nächsten Interpreten ersetzt und Katte merkte, wie er sich gleich insgesamt besser fühlte. Zumindest, bis er das Lied erkannte.  
„Der Himmel brennt“ von Wolfgang Petry.

Seinen Mitreisenden schien es ähnlich zu gehen: Friedrich beschäftigte sich plötzlich sehr genau mit seinem Snickerspapier, Keith presste die Lippen aufeinander und starrte aus dem Fenster. 

Die Stille wurde unangenehm.

„Die Tanke brennt, die Engel flieh‘n“, murmelte Katte im Takt woraufhin Keith in verzweifeltes Gelächter ausbrach und Friedrich beinahe den letzten Bissen von seinem Snickers ausspuckte.

„Mein Fehler war: Ich hab‘ geglaubt, du wirst mir in die Tanke folgen“, rief Keith, „Oah, Katte, der war echt übel schlecht… Denkt ihr, man kann bei dem Sender anrufen?“

„Möchtest du dir was wünschen“, fragte Friedrich vom Rücksitz.

„Firestarter“, grinste Keith, „Nicht, dass ich dir nicht traue, aber…“

„Wenn ich diese Tankstelle angezündet habe, dann möge der Himmel sich auftun und mich mit heiligem Feuer vernichten!“

In der Ferne grollte ein näherkommendes Gewitter. Friedrich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich habe nichts angezündet.“

„Du glaubst nicht an Zeichen und Wunder, der Schwur zählt also eh nicht.“

„Warum sollte ich die Tankstelle anzünden wollen? Weil sie kein Wassereis hatten?“

„Was weiß denn ich, was in dir vorgeht? Natürlich kann ich mir auch „We didn’t start the fire“ wünschen, um dich zu unterstützen.“

Unter weiteren Kabbeleien bewegten sie sich die schmaler und schmaler werdende Landstraße entlang, die von kleiner und kleiner werdenden Dörfern gesäumt wurde. Alles, was sie auf Kurs hielt, waren die in regelmäßigen Abständen auftauchenden Schilder mit der Aufschrift „A10“ und einer schrumpfenden Kilometerzahl. Die noch vergleichsweise breite Landstraße wurde zu einer ziemlich schmalen Landstraße, die wiederum zu einer praktisch einspurigen Landstraße wurde. Dann schickte das Navi den Golf auf einen Feldweg.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst“, murmelte Katte, als handele es sich bei dem Navigationssystem um einen lebendigen Mitfahrer, „Nicht schon wieder sowas.“

„Vertrau ihm“, sagte Keith, „Er meint es heute gut mit uns, ich hab’s im Gefühl.“

„Er hat uns nach Polen geschickt, nur deswegen hat Friedrich die Tanke angezündet.“

„Einen Scheiß hab ich!“

„Genau, _Friedrich_ hat die Tanke angezündet, da hatte mein Navi gar nichts mit zu tun.“

„Auf deine Verantwortung?“

„Auf meine Verantwortung.“

Katte bog in den Feldweg ein und der Golf rumpelte einige Kilometer weit langsam über den unregelmäßig verteilten Schotter. Der Weg führte sie zwischen zwei Rübenfeldern hindurch, kurzzeitig an einem Bachlauf entlang und schließlich an den Rand eines Waldes.

„Schon wieder Wald, na super.“

„Jetzt sei mal nicht so negativ, vielleicht geht es hier ja wirklich zur A10.“

„Was stand auf dem letzten Schild, wie weit sollte es sein?“

„Zehn Kilometer. Und 28 bis nach Rheinsberg.“

Der Wald wurde dichter und dichter und der Feldweg mündete in eine einspurige Straße mit Kopfsteinpflaster.

„Siehst du, Katte“, sagte Keith, „Wir sind gar nicht so weit weg von der Zivilisation.“

„Das glaub ich erst, wenn ich die Autobahn sehe.“

Auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster wagte Katte sich daran, rasante 50 zu fahren und hielt nach weiteren Zeichen einer nahenden Autobahnauffahrt Ausschau. Statt eines Schildes erblickte er allerdings etwas anderes. Ihnen entgegen kam ein altertümliches Pferdefuhrwerk, das einen Pflug hinter sich herzog. Auf dem Bock saß ein Mann in grober Leinenkluft und mit Schlapphut, der die Reisegesellschaft etwa so irritiert ansah wie sie ihn.

„Wo sind wir hier“, murmelte Katte und wurde sogleich von Keith berichtigt: „Wann sind wir hier? Haben wir den Zaun vom Freilichtmuseum überfahren?“

„Möglich. Von der Autobahn kam der sicher nicht.“

„Aber irgendwo muss er ja wohnen, also führt die Straße schonmal irgendwo hin.“

Für einige Kilometer führte die Straße scheinbar weiter ins Nirgendwo, dann folgte mitten im Wald auf eine scharfe Rechtskurve ein Dorf, das aus etwa fünf um einen kleinen Park mit einer Kirche gedrängten Gehöften und einem Mehrfamilienhaus zu bestehen schien. Gegen diesen Ort war Wust New York und doch brach das Kopfsteinpflaster knapp hinter dem Ortsende ab und wurde abrupt durch eine breite, zweispurige Autobahnauffahrt ersetzt. Sie hatten die A10 gefunden.

„Ein Wunder! Es hat nur Friedrichs Brandopfer gebraucht, um Hermes gnädig zu stimmen!“

„Keith, sag noch einmal, dass ich diese beschissene Tanke angesteckt habe und ich setze dich hier aus!“

„Versuch das ruhig, mein Freund. Schaut mal, die haben hier Fähnchen über die Straße gespannt. Muss wohl Schützenfest sein.“

„Sieht danach aus. Ein Festzelt scheint es auch zu geben“, meinte Katte und deutete zum Park hinüber, „Meint ihr, da kriegen wir was Warmes zu essen?“

Sie entschieden sich, sich vor der Autobahnfahrt nach Bayreuth noch ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten und parkten den Golf knapp vor der Auffahrt. Zu Fuß fiel ihnen zum ersten Mal ein halb überwuchertes Ortsschild mit Aufschrift Vogelswalde auf, woraufhin Keith aus Neugier die Karte wieder hervorkramte und keinen Eintrag fand. Sie waren mal wieder am Nabel der Welt gelandet.

Das Festzelt sah zwar aus, als wäre es noch vom ersten Schützenfest Brandenburgs übergeblieben, aber aus dem Inneren roch es verführerisch nach Bratwurst und dem Hunger ist die Ästhetik egal. Aus der vorsintflutlichen Musikanlage kam Lotosblume von den Flippers, eine ältere Dame schenkte aus einem badewannengroßen Zuber offensichtlich selbstgemachten Beerenpunsch aus und ein Mann, der seiner beinahe obszön großen Kreuzkette nach der Pfarrer war, grillte in einer Ecke tatsächlich Würstchen. Die Neuankömmlinge wurden zwar sofort als Fremdkörper wahrgenommen, nach dem Kauf von Wertmarken für zehn Euro aber augenscheinlich in der Gemeinschaft akzeptiert. Der Schützenkönig, ein gut gebauter Mann um die 40 mit Vollbart und Hut, gesellte sich samt Königin zu ihnen, als sie in der Schlange vor dem Bratwurststand standen.

„Ihr seid aber nicht von hier!“

„Wir sind auf der Durchreise“, antwortete Katte, „Da haben wir das Festzelt gesehen und dachten, wir sollten uns umschauen.“

„Ein Glücksgriff“, sagte der Schützenkönig, „Nirgends feiert es sich so gut wie in Vogelswalde. Bleibt ihr über Nacht?“

„Eigentlich wollten wir nur kurz etwas essen“, sagte Friedrich, „Wir müssen noch runter bis Bayreuth.“

„Bayreuth“, rief die Königin aus, „Heute noch? Na, da wünsch ich euch Glück, bei dem Chaos auf der Autobahn!“

„Chaos?“

„Ja ja, Teilsperrung. Hat wohl einen Unfall gegeben, jetzt staut sich halb Berlin in Westrichtung. Obwohl ihr die Autobahn natürlich umfahren könntet.“

Alle drei wurden sichtbar blasser.

„Besser nicht“, meinte Keith, „Unsere Karte ist nicht mehr ganz auf dem neuesten Stand. Ich würde auch bleiben und nochmal im Auto schlafen, wenn meine Begleiter nichts dagegen haben…?“

Katte nickte, Friedrich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was ist ein weiterer Tag. Und Wilhelmine wird sich freuen, wenn wir nicht mitten in der Nacht ankommen.“

„Dann wäre das also geklärt“, sagte Keith, „Herr Schützenkönig, das da sind Fritz und Hans, ich bin Peter.“  
_

„Jaaa, der Herr von Katte, unser Unschuldslamm!“

Keith gestikulierte so stark, dass die Hälfte seines Tupperware-Plastikbechers mit Beerenpunsch überschwappte.

„Nie lässt er sich etwas zuschulden kommen! Erzähl mal, Hans, wie war das mit dem Pferd im Wohnzimmer?“

Es war spät geworden in Vogelswalde. Aus der Anlage tönten weiterhin die Flippers, aber die Bratwurst war ausgegangen und die ältere Dame hatte bereits den dritten Zuber Punsch aus der Versenkung geholt. Punsch, von dem alle drei Reisenden bereits einige Becher intus hatten.

„Also meine Cousine“, sagte Katte, „Die hält immer diese sonntäglichen Kaffeekränzchen unnnnnd da wollte ich halt auch mal mitmachen.“

„Aber wie! Erzähl’s ihm, erzähl’s ihm“, rief Keith und trank seinen Becher leer, „Kennst du die Geschichte echt noch nicht, Fritz?!“

Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Absolut nicht. Geht’s hier um ein echtes Pferd, oder…?“

„Er hat“, rief Keith, „Diesen Gaul irgendwie die Treppe raufbugsiert und kam dann einfach bei seiner Cousine ins Wohnzimmer geritten.“

„Zum Glück wohnt meine Cousine in einem Altbau mit hohen Decken und seltsam flachen Treppen“, nuschelte Katte in sein Getränk, „Und mein stolzes Ross ist kein Gaul; ihr Name ist Orfraie und sie ist sehr liebenswürdig.“

„Wie hast du sie die Treppe raufbekommen?!“

„Hab sie oben aus dem Hut gezaubert, ist so ein Talent von mir.“

„Weißt du, Katte, manchmal vergesse ich, dass deine Familie stinkreich ist. Du hast ein Pferd zur freien Verfügung?!“

„Klar. Wenn die S46 mal wieder ausfällt und Großvater das Auto braucht, kann ich umsteigen.“

„Und kommst mich in Wusterhausen als Ritter mit Schlachtross besuchen, hm? Warum ein Pferd?“

„Ist so ein Familiending, führt zu weit. Eigentlich ging es Keith ja gerade darum, meine Missetaten aufzudecken.“

„Und ich bin noch lange nicht fertig“, rief Keith, „Die Sache mit England…“

„Davon weiß Fritz doch schon, das wird langweilig.“

„Eigentlich würde ich gern nochmal auf das Pferd zurückkommen“, sagte Friedrich, „Eine Frage habe ich: Warum?“

„Ich war neu in Berlin und neu im neuen Freundeskreis meiner Schulfreunde, da macht man ein paar Dummheiten.“

„Ja, Komasaufen und Filmriss am Kottbusser Tor, aber doch nicht sowas!“

„Ich bin halt ein kreatives Genie.“

„Aber sicher.“

„Obwohl Komasaufen und Filmrisse am Kottbusser Tor auch vorgekommen sind…“

„Ich entdecke ganz neue Seiten an dir“, rief Friedrich lachend über die Flippers, „Wir scheinen ja im Vergleich einen richtig guten Einfluss auf dich zu haben.“

„Vom Autodiebstahl mal abgesehen“, meinte Keith, „Das gleicht sich dann schon fast wieder aus.“

„Wir ruinieren uns alle gegenseitig“, sagte Katte, „Vielleicht kann ich dadurch ja noch ein bisschen Schuld auf Holtzendorff und Ingersleben abwälzen.“

Die Flippers CD ging von neuem los.

„Es ist Mitternacht und ich geh nach Haus…“

„BYE, BYE BELINDA“, rief Keith, drehte sich dann wieder zu Katte und sagte in normaler Tonlage: „Ingersleben hat sein Leben im Griff, erzähl mir nichts.“

„Ich kenne Ingersleben seit ich 13 bin, der Junge is genau so ein Chaot wie der Rest von uns. Aber lieb.“

„Aber lieb“, wiederholte Keith feierlich, „Und ist das nicht das Wichtigste?“

„Apropopop… s wichtig“, sagte Friedrich, „Ich hab noch die Flasche aus der Tanke im Auto, vielleicht sollten wir die öffnen. So zur Feier unserer moralischen Verfehlungen.“

„Guuuute Idee“, sagte Katte, „Geben wir unserem Absturz eine metaphorische Ebene.“

„Schere-Stein-Papier wer geht?“

„Wir wissen doch gar nicht, wo die Flasche ist.“

„Gut, gut, ich gehe. Dafür krieg ich aber auch am meisten.“

Friedrich verschwand in Richtung Autobahnauffahrt, Keith und Katte blieben zurück. Keith wurde kurz darauf in eine Konversation mit dem Schützenkönig verstrickt und begann, sich mit einer beängstigenden Menge an Fachwissen für einen betrunkenen kaufmännischen Auszubildenden über Esel zu unterhalten, während Katte halb zuhörte und halb mit seinem Getränk beschäftigt war. Eine Stunde verging.

„Sag mal, Keith“, sagte Katte, „Wo is eigentlich Fritz abgeblieben?“

„… Das is eine gute Frage, zehn Punkte für Katte“, antwortete Keith und trank einen weiteren Schluck, „Vielleicht versucht er, auf dem Rückweg zum Zelt die Autobahn zu umfahren.“

„Dann können wir also in einer Woche mit ihm rechnen.“

„Jo.“

„Ich seh mal nach ihm.“

„Mach das. Also, Herr Schützenkönig…“  
_

 _Beweisstück 2: Textnachrichten von Peter von Keith an seinen Bruder.  
10\. August, 23:55  
„hllo brdeerhrz wir sidn aufd em schtzfnfest in vogelswaldeund esis vollllustig ier mrgen gehtes weiter libe grsse peter“_  
_

Als Katte, schon leicht ernüchtert vom kühlen Nachtwind, den Golf wiedergefunden hatte, saß Friedrich mit einem Becher Punsch auf dem Dach und baumelte mit den Beinen. Das Radio war an. Andrea Berg mit „Die Gefühle haben Schweigepflicht“.

„Wolltest du den Wodka nicht zu uns zurückbringen?“

„Ach ja… Hab ich vergessen.“

Katte deutete auf das Radio.

„Ist das ein Akt der Sels… Selps… Selpsgeißese… hilfst du mir mal mit meinem cleveren Kommentar?“

„Das Wort krieg ich auch nicht ausgesprochen, tut mir Leid.“

„Selbst-gei-ße-lung. So.“

„Lief halt grade. Alleine und bei Stille hier zu sitzen war mir zu deprimierend.“

„Jetzt bist du ja immerhin nicht mehr alleine“, sagte Katte und lehnte sich neben Friedrichs Beinen an den Golf, „Ich errette dich gern.“

„Jetzt hab ich mich dran gewöhnt, lass es an.“

„Wie du meinst. Was hältst du eigentlich von dem Punsch?“

„Ich schmecke kaum Alkohol und trotzdem schwanken die Fichten bedenklich. Gefährliches Gebräu. Wenn du ihn weiter verdünnen willst, ich habe die Wodkaflasche alleine geköpft.“

Katte nickte und ließ sich von Friedrich nachschenken. Friedrich schenkte überaus großzügig nach, trotzdem schmeckte der nächste Schluck weiterhin mehr nach Beeren und Brause als nach Alkohol.

„Sehr gesund. Das gibt nen Kater morgen…“

Friedrich grinste schief und fuhr mit unabsichtlich groben Fingern durch Kattes Haare. 

„Ein Katter für Katteee…“

„Den hab ich noch niiiiiie gehört, du bist der Allererste, der darauf kommt…“

„Bin ja auch ein kreatives Genie.“

„Absolut.“

Katte grinste zu Friedrich hinauf und lehnte dabei den Kopf noch etwas mehr gegen seine Hand. Friedrich traf seinen Blick und lächelte; freundlicher als sonst, beinahe sanft, und malte mit dem Daumen Kreise auf Kattes Hinterkopf. Katte seufzte zufrieden und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Bin ja sonst mehr so der Hundemensch“, sagte Friedrich, „Aber an dich könnte ich mich gewöhnen. Fängst du gleich noch an zu schnurren?“

„Ach sei ruhig.“

Friedrich trank seinen Becher aus, stellte ihn neben sich aufs Autodach und sah in den sternenklaren Himmel hinauf.

„Sowas bekommt man im Berliner Umland nicht.“

„Es ist wirklich wunderschön…“

„Weißt du was über Sternbilder?“

„Pff, nüchtern erkenn' ich vielleicht… Drei. Vier. Sagen wir vier.“

„Wie, und das bei deiner schicken Internatsbildung?“

„Wenn du eine ausufernde Bibelexeses… exegs… Interpretation brauchst, bin ich zur Stelle. Gern auch aus dem Lateinischen, darin war ich echt gut.“

„Angeber.“

„Vier Jahre im Gruppenzimmer müssen ja zu irgendwas gut sein.“

Eine komfortable Stille stellte sich ein, während beide in den nur vom ein oder anderen Flugzeug gestörten Nachthimmel hinaufsahen. Katte drehte seinen Becher in den Händen, trank ihn schließlich aus und stellte ihn zu Friedrichs auf das Dach des Golfs. 

„Sag mal… Wie soll es eigentlich weitergehen? Wie stellst du dir das vor?“

„Wir fahren nach Bayreuth.“

„Und dann?“

Friedrich schwieg, den Blick weiter auf die Sterne gerichtet, nur beleuchtet vom Mond.

„Irgendwann müssen wir irgendwo ankommen. Dann werden wir uns mit der Polizei auseinandersetzen müssen, dann…“

„Egal was sie fragen, es war alles meine Schuld und du wusstest von nichts.“

„Friedrich…“

„Bitte. Keith und du, ihr seid nur hier, weil ich das so gewollt habe. Wenn jemand eine Strafe verdient, dann bin ich das. Viel ungemütlicher als daheim kann es im Jugendknast auch nicht sein.“

„Was soll ich sagen, dass du mich mit Waffengewalt hierzu zwingst? Die werden schon herausfinden, dass ich gewusst habe, dass das Auto gestohlen worden ist, da kann ich auch gleich die Wahrheit sagen.“

„Hans…“

„Friedrich. Ich hab’s dir doch schon erklärt, wir sitzen ziemlich in der Tinte, aber wir sitzen zusammen in der Tinte und ich lasse dich nicht zurück. Und Keith wird dir das Gleiche sagen. Auch zum vierten Mal.“

Da Friedrich außerhalb seiner Reichweite saß, legte Katte stattdessen einen Arm um sein Bein und tätschelte sein Knie. 

„Die Tankstelle geht aber auf deine Kappe.“

„Ich rede kein Wort mehr mit dir!“

Mit einem Laut zwischen Lachen und Frustration schüttelte Friedrich ihn ab, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich demonstrativ von Katte weg. Ob des Schwungs und seines angetrunkenen Zustandes geriet er dabei so ins Wanken, dass er beinahe die Heckscheibe hinuntergerutscht wäre und sich nur knapp oben hielt. 

„Weißt du was, ich rede doch nochmal mit dir“, sagte er und griff nach Kattes Schulter, „Hilf mir mal runter, sonst brech ich mir den Hals.“

„Okay, warte...“

Katte legte die Hände an Friedrichs Hüften und trat näher an das Auto.

„In Ordnung, wenn du fällst fange ich dich entweder auf oder bremse deinen Fall.“

Friedrich legte die zweite Hand auf Kattes andere Schulter und tat sein Bestes, sich langsam die Scheibe hinuntergleiten zu lassen. Dies klappte bis zur Hälfte, dann veranlasste das hochfrequente Summen einer Mücke Friedrich dazu, so zur Seite zu zucken, dass er das letzte Stück mehr fiel als glitt. Katte fand sich ehe er sich’s versah nur Zentimeter von Friedrichs Gesicht entfernt wieder, dessen Arme sich reflexartig um seinen Nacken geschlossen hatten. Für einen Moment sagte keiner ein Wort. 

Als Friedrich sich wieder gefangen hatte, lehnte er sich mit einem schnippischen Lächeln zurück gegen den Golf und zog die Arme um Kattes Nacken weiter an. Kattes Gedanken setzten aus, als Friedrichs Nase seine Wange berührte. Plötzlich waren Finger in seinen Haaren und ein leises Lachen in seinem Ohr, Haarsträhnen kitzelten seinen Hals, in seiner Nase der Geruch von Punsch und Wald und _Friedrich_ … 

„Sollten wir uns jetzt küssen oder so…?“

Er wollte. Er wollte in diesem Moment nichts mehr, als die Augen zu schließen, seinen chaotischen, kreativen, möglicherweise brandstiftenden Freund in einen Kuss zu ziehen und ihn nie wieder loszulassen, aber mit Friedrichs Frage kam die Realität zurück. Friedrich war betrunken. Friedrich war betrunken und er selbst war betrunken und wenn sie sich jetzt küssen würden, dann würden sie es später vielleicht bereuen, würden nicht dasselbe meinen, würden alles kaputt machen… Katte trat einen Schritt zurück und Friedrichs Arme lösten sich.

„Entschuldige, das war blöd“, sagte er, „Wollte dich nicht bedrängen oder so...“

„Alles gut“, sagte Katte, „War ja nicht böse gemeint... Würdest du mir nochmal nachschenken?“

Friedrich nickte, schnappte sich die Flasche und goss ihnen beiden einen weiteren großzügigen Schluck Wodka ein. Jetzt schmeckte Katte den Alkohol wieder. Gut so. Der Rand seines Blickfelds begann wieder etwas zu verschwimmen.

„Wir sollten mal nach Keith sehen“, sagte Friedrich, „Nicht, dass er verlorengeht…“

Katte nickte und trat zurück auf die Straße.

„Eben war er noch im Zelt, hat über Esel philosophiert… NRW tut ihm nicht gut.“

Sie legten den Weg zum Ortskern schweigend zurück, ein Meter zwischen ihnen, die Augen auf das Kopfsteinpflaster gerichtet. Neben ihnen zirpten die Grillen, vor ihnen nahten die wenigen Straßenlaternen von Vogelswalde, hinter ihnen rauschte die Autobahn. Vielleicht hätte er ihn doch küssen sollen, dachte Katte, vielleicht, vielleicht…

Friedrich warf den geleerten Plastikbecher in Richtung Sammelkarton, verfehlte, hob ihn vom Boden auf und platzierte ihn mit beiden Händen in der Kiste. Er schwankte etwas beim Gehen, streckte sich, gähnte mit weit geöffnetem Mund und fragte den ersten heimkehrenden Passanten, ob er Keith gesehen habe, „so groß, mit so ner komischen Brille unnnnnnd brünett“.

Nein, entschied Katte, so wie es war, war es gut. Er leerte seinen Becher, stellte ihn in der Kiste ab und folgte Friedrich in die Richtung, die der andere Festbesucher ihnen angezeigt hatte.

Sie fanden Keith mit einem sehr großen Becher Punsch hinter dem Zelt, in dem die Flippers CD zum vermutlich vierten Mal auf Repeat lief. Keith unterhielt sich angeregt mit einer vor ihm sitzenden orangen Katze, bis er seine Freunde bemerkte und einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Becher nahm.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich wieder, habe mir schon fast Sorgen gemacht. Habt ihr mir was vom Wodka übriggelassen?“

Er ließ sich von Katte die Hand reichen, erhob sich aus dem Gras, streckte sich und gähnte wie eben noch Friedrich.

„Wollt ihr mich ins Bett bringen?“

Als keiner von ihnen antwortete, legte Keith die Stirn in Falten.

„Alles klar bei euch?“

„Klar, was soll sein“, sagte Friedrich, „Wollten nur schauen, ob du noch lebst.“

Er gähnte erneut, hielt sich aber diesmal die Hand vor den Mund.

„Ich bin allerdings ziemlich müde, würde mich schonmal hinlegen. Schließe aber nicht ab, also bleibt ruhig noch.“

„Geht klar“, meinte Keith, „Allzu lange werden Katte und ich denke ich auch nicht mehr wach bleiben. Schlaf gut.“

Friedrich nickte Keith zu, sah Katte einen Moment lang zögernd an und verschwand dann wortlos im Dunkel. Keith nippte an seinem Punsch bis er außer Hörweite war, dann griff er Katte beim Arm und drehte ihn zu sich.

„Was zum Geier ist passiert? Dass irgendwas nicht stimmt, würde ich auch noch im Saufkoma erkennen, also sag jetzt nicht nichts.“

„Nichts ist passiert, wir sind nur beide müde“, murmelte Katte und wandte den Blick ab, „Lass mich los.“

„Falls du das nicht auf dem Schirm haben solltest, wir sind aktuell ziemlich aufeinander angewiesen. Wenn ihr euch jetzt also wegen irgendeinem Mist streitet…“

„Wir streiten nicht. Lass mich los.“

Keith ließ die Hand sinken und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„In Ordnung. Aber mach nichts Dummes.“

„Würd ich nie. Ich hole mir noch einen Becher Punsch, das Zeug kann man wegkippen wie Limo.“  
_

Als Katte eine Dreiviertelstunde später als letzter in den Golf stieg und abschloss, schienen die anderen beiden bereits zu schlafen. So vorsichtig wie möglich kletterte er über lang ausgestreckte Gliedmaßen zu „seiner“ Ecke des Wagens, rollte sich zusammen und schloss die Augen. Auf rationaler Ebene wusste er, dass der Golf still an einer Straße in Brandenburg stand, seinem Gleichgewichtssinn schien das aber niemand mitgeteilt zu haben und so fühlte er sich, als würde er bei einem Sturm auf hoher See in der Hängematte schlafen. Dass das ein famoser Kater werden würde, war jetzt schon klar, aber Katte brachte nicht die Energie auf, das ganze jetzt noch mit Wasser trinken abzumildern. Bekam er halt Kopfschmerzen. War egal. Alles egal.

„Katte?“

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Katte schloss die Augen fester.

„Bist du wach?“

„Hm.“

„Teilen wir uns deine Jacke?“, fragte Friedrichs Stimme dann.

„Behalt sie, mir ist ziemlich warm“, murmelte Katte, „Wenn dir kalt ist liegt hier auch irgendwo noch Keiths Decke.“

Kurz war es still.

„Ist zwischen uns alles in Ordnung?“

„Natürlich. Schlaf gut, Friedrich.“

Die Hand auf seiner Schulter wanderte zu seinen Haaren und strich einmal hindurch.

„Gute Nacht, Katte.“  
_

 _Beweisstück 2: Textnachrichten von Peter von Keith an seinen Bruder.  
11\. August, 3:47  
„mne freundes ind so dooff“_  
_

**Zwischenspiel - Acht Monate zuvor**

Keith hatte eigentlich gedacht (und auch gehofft), dass Friedrichs Vater seinem Sohn bereits von seinem Entschluss berichtet hatte. Am 31. Dezember hatte Keith der Brief erreicht, in dem Friedrich Wilhelm von Hohenzollern ihn in sehr verklausuliertem Rechtsdeutsch über Veränderungen in seinem Ausbildungsvertrag informiert und ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass die einzige Möglichkeit für die Fortführung seiner Beschäftigung ein Umzug wäre. Friedrich würde wahrscheinlich ähnlich begeistert sein wie er selbst, hatte Keith schon beim Lesen gedacht. Er würde ein paar furchtbar giftige Tiraden gegen seinen Vater loslassen und versuchen, Keith von einer anderen Möglichkeit zu überzeugen, wenn sie sich nach Neujahr wiedersehen würden. Vielleicht würde es gar nicht so lange dauern, Telefone hatten sie schließlich auch bei Familienfeiern in Reichweite. Das Ausbleiben eines Anrufs hätte Keith schon stutzig machen sollen, doch erst als Friedrich ihn am zweiten Januar lächelnd begrüßt und das Bevorstehende mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte, wusste Keith, dass er die neueste Hiobsbotschaft wohl selbst überbringen musste. Wäre ja auch sonst zu einfach gewesen. Nun – wie anfangen?

„Man schickt mich nach Wesel.“

Friedrich blickte von seinen Lernzetteln auf.

„Wozu das?“

„Ich werde dort wohnen.“

„Wesel, wo soll das denn sein?“

Friedrich lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Fensterbank und sah mit zusammengezogenen Brauen zu Keith hinüber, der auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl saß und den dritten Knoten in die Bänder seiner Jacke machte.

„In Nordrhein-Westfalen.“

„Nordrhein-Westfalen!?“

Friedrich stieß sich von der Fensterbank ab, Keith lehnte sich zurück und drehte sich mit dem Stuhl um die eigene Achse.

„Nordrhein-Westfalen. Ist… Mal was Anderes.“

„Und ist, was, 600 Kilometer weit weg?! Warum Nordrhein-Westfahlen!? Für wie lange?!“

„Ich schwöre dir, es war nicht meine Entscheidung. Dein Vater hat mich versetzt und leider ist die Entscheidung juristisch irgendwie abgesichert worden. Ich gehe nach Wesel und werde etwas besser bezahlt oder ich bleibe in Berlin und verliere meinen Ausbildungsplatz, weil für die Stelle hier angeblich der Etat fehlt. Beschissen, ich weiß.“

Friedrich sog scharf die Luft durch die Nase ein, die Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, deine Freundschaft mit mir zwingt dich also, endlich bei deinen Eltern auszuziehen.“

„Vielleicht hat es ja gar nichts mit dir zu tun“, sagte Keith und glaubte sich selbst kein Wort.

„Klar. Vielleicht versetzt mein Vater einfach zufällig die eine Person in seiner Firma, die ich leiden kann, das wird’s sein…“

Friedrich ließ sich Keith gegenüber auf sein Bett fallen und sah mit grimmigem Blick auf seine Knie.

„Dass er mir Zuhause das Leben zur Hölle macht, reicht ihm wohl nicht, wenn er mir jetzt sogar die Freunde wegnimmt. Vielleicht versetzt er mich ja als nächstes! In irgendein gottverlassenes Kaff, mit nichts als einer direkten Telefonleitung zu ihm und seinem Stammtisch.“

„Nun guck nicht so, ich bin doch nicht aus der Welt“, sagte Keith und legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf den Unterarm, „Ich schreibe dir, so oft ich kann. Und wenn ich in Berlin bin, besuche ich dich. Versprochen.“

„Ist es denn wirklich so essentiell, dass du gerade diese Stelle behältst? Kannst du dir nicht etwas Anderes suchen, etwas…“

Friedrich gestikulierte mit der linken Hand und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.

„Etwas, wo ich nicht von deinem Vater abhängig bin?“

Friedrich nickte und hob hoffnungsvoll den Blick. 

„Bitte. Wie könnte ich es ohne dich in Berlin aushalten?“

Keiths Hand wanderte von Friedrichs Unterarm zu seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich nicht umgesehen hätte, aber…“

Friedrich schwieg für einen Augenblick.

„Und was wenn wir… Das, was ich dir im November vorgeschlagen habe…“

„Das können wir nicht so ohne Weiteres, schon gar nicht ohne Geld. Es tut mir furchtbar leid, Friedrich.“

Die Hoffnung in Friedrichs Augen wandelte sich zu Resignation.

„Leidtun… Was soll es dir leidtun, wenn es seine Schuld ist?“

Friedrich drückte nun seinerseits die Hand seines Freundes und strich mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. Verdammt, Keith würde ihn vermissen. Ihn und dieses „irgendwie mehr als Freunde“-Ding, das da zwischen ihnen war.

„Wann fährst du“, fragte Friedrich.

„Ende des Monats“, sagte Keith.

„Hm“, meinte Friedrich, und traf Keiths Blick, „Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns schon innerhalb dieses Monats für die fixe Idee meines Herrn Vaters angemessen rächen sollten.“  
_

**Fünf Tage zuvor**

Keith genoss seinen Aufenthalt in Berlin jetzt schon. 

Nicht, dass es in Wesel absolut grauenhaft wäre… aber es war in Wesel halt schon irgendwie grauenhaft. Aus der Hauptstadt in eine Stadt zu ziehen, deren größter Touristenmagnet das alljährliche Esel-Rock-Festival war, war definitiv ein Kulturschock gewesen, zumal er auch auf der Arbeit plötzlich viel weniger zu tun hatte. Nicht, dass das generell negativ wäre, aber die Langeweile stellte sich doch relativ rasch ein, wenn man im Büro nichts Anderes tun konnte, als in die westfälische Landschaft hinauszustarren und die Sekunden bis zum Feierabend zu zählen. Neue Bekanntschaften fanden sich nur langsam und die kurz nach seinem Umzug stattfindenden Karnevalsfeierlichkeiten waren zwar zunächst unterhaltsam, im Ende für einen gebürtigen Pommern aber einfach nur bizarr gewesen. Keith vermisste das Tempo der Großstadt, seine liebste Dönerbude und seine Freunde und war somit so fröhlich gestimmt wie schon lange nicht mehr, als er seinen ramponierten Opel Corsa in die letzte Parklücke in der Nähe der Wohnung seiner Eltern gequetscht und seinen Rucksack in seinem Kinderzimmer auf den Boden geknallt hatte. Endlich Urlaub.

Für’s erste war nichts mehr geplant als faulenzen und den Fakt ausnutzen, dass man bei der Familie nicht selber kochen musste. Am nächsten Tag würde er dann ein paar Freunde besuchen und sehen, wohin das führte. Nach einem wunderbaren Abendessen und einer viel zu persönlich genommenen Runde Uno mit seinem Bruder hatte Keith sich gerade mit seinem Laptop ins Wohnzimmer gepflanzt, als es an der Tür klingelte. Da er ja höchstwahrscheinlich nicht gemeint sein würde, ging Keith nicht ran und vertiefte sich weiter in sein aktuelles Wikipedia-Loch. Wie er es von niederländischer Popmusik zur Einöde Unterholzen in Bayern geschafft hatte, war ihm schleierhaft, aber beim nächsten Pub-Quiz würde er mit neuem Wissen gewappnet antreten können.

Statt seiner ging sein Bruder an die Tür. Nach dem Klicken beim Öffnen und einem „Ach du liebe Zeit“ hörte Keith „Ähm, Peter? Ist für dich, komm mal ganz schnell“ und stellte mit einem Stirnrunzeln den Laptop beiseite. Wer wollte denn um die Uhrzeit noch was von ihm?

Im Flur bot sich ihm ein erschreckendes Bild: Im Türrahmen lehnte Friedrich, der mit apathischem Blick ein bereits völlig durchnässtes Taschentuch auf eine blutende Wunde an seinem Kopf presste, daneben stand sein Bruder, der mit hilflosem Blick zu ihm hinübersah.

„Scheiße, Fritz, wie siehst du denn aus?“

Keith durchquerte mit zwei langen Schritten den Raum und griff Friedrich beim Oberarm. Friedrich kippte nach vorn und ließ sich von ihm auffangen.

„Hol mal nen nassen Waschlappen“, sagte Keith an seinen Bruder gewandt und half Friedrich in Richtung der in der Diele stehenden Sitzbank. 

„Fritz? Hey, Friedrich, sprich mit mir.“

„Ich muss hier weg…“

Keith setzte Friedrich auf der Bank ab, setzte sich neben ihn und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Friedrich sank in sich zusammen und krallte sich mit verkrampften Fingern an Keiths Shirt fest. 

„Ich muss hier weg, hierzubleiben bringt mich um, ich muss hier weg…“

Keith nahm den von seinem Bruder gebrachten Waschlappen an und verscheuchte ihn danach mit einer Handbewegung.

„Du kannst hier schlafen, das ist kein Problem“, sagte er und drückte Friedrich ein Stück von sich, „Lass mich mal deine Stirn sehen, ja?“

Friedrich gehorchte und ließ widerstandslos zu, dass Keith vorsichtig frisches und getrocknetes Blut von seiner Schläfe tupfte. Seine rot verheulten Augen erwähnte Keith mit keinem Wort.

„Dein Vater wieder?“

„Bitte schick mich nicht zurück nach Hause, bitte, ich will hier weg, ich muss hier weg…“

„Ich schicke dich nicht nach Hause, ich schicke dich ins Krankenhaus“, sagte Keith, faltete den unrettbar rot gefärbten Waschlappen zusammen und drückte ihn so sanft wie möglich auf die weiterhin schwach blutende Wunde an Friedrichs Kopf, „Wunden nähen übersteigt meine Fähigkeiten und bei einer Kopfverletzung sollte man generell vorsichtig sein…“

„Ich will nicht ins Krankenhaus, da kann man mich finden…“

„Ich hatte eigentlich gar nicht vor, dich nach deiner Meinung zu fragen.“

Friedrich erhob sich ruckartig und machte ein paar schwankende Schritte in Richtung Tür.

„Ich will nicht! Ich will nur hier weg, weg aus Berlin, ich bleibe nicht, ich…“

Bevor er die Tür erreichte war Keith neben ihm und hielt ihn aufrecht, als ihm die Knie wegknickten.

„Wohin willst du denn überhaupt? Ich kann dich nicht einfach blutend und total planlos hier weglassen, das siehst du doch wohl auch ein.“

„Egal, egal, ich will nur fort…“

Keith zog Friedrich zurück auf die Bank und griff ihn bei den Schultern.

„Bitte lass mich dich in die Notaufnahme fahren, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.“

Friedrichs Kopf schnellte nach oben und er traf mit großen, glasigen Augen Keiths Blick.

„Komm mit“, sagte er, „Bitte komm mit mir mit, ich will nicht alleine sein…“

„Gut“, antwortete Keith ohne zu zögern, „Ich komme mit dir mit, wir fahren… nach Amsterdam oder so, aber vorher schaffen wir dich irgendwie in die Notaufnahme.“

„Ich kann euch fahren“, meldete sich sein Bruder aus dem Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer, „Dann kannst du vielleicht ein Auge auf ihn haben, Peter, er wirkt etwas…“

„Nein“, sagte Friedrich, „Nein, das Auto muss mit…“

„Was denn für ein Auto?“

Friedrich zog einen Schlüsselbund mit einem VW-Autoschlüssel aus der Hosentasche und drückte ihn Keith in die Hand. Der sah schockiert zwischen Friedrich und dem Schlüssel hin und her.

„Du hast ein Auto ge… Nein, vergiss den Teil. In dem Zustand bist du gefahren?!“

„Was blieb mir denn sonst übrig“, murmelte Friedrich, „Zum Laufen war’s zu weit.“

„… Ich hole meinen Rucksack, rühr dich nicht vom Fleck.“  
_

Eine gute Stunde später saßen sie auf dem Boden der brechend vollen Notaufnahme des am nächsten gelegenen Krankenhauses und warteten. Friedrich hatte den Kopf auf Keiths Beinen abgelegt und döste vor sich hin. Seit Keith gesagt hatte, dass er mit ihm fortgehen würde, war er praktisch die Ruhe selbst.

„Katte muss mit“, hatte er noch gesagt, als Keith samt Rucksack wieder im Flur erschienen war, „Er hat versprochen, dass er mir hilft. Wir müssen ihn bei seiner Familie abholen, aber allzu weit wird der Umweg nicht sein.“

Keith machte sich seitdem Gedanken darum, was er Katte am Telefon bitte erzählen sollte. 

„Wir sind dabei ein Auto zu klauen, pack deine Sachen“ schien etwas zu direkt, „Wir fahren in den Urlaub“ zu unehrlich. Wahrscheinlich würde es erstmal auf unehrlich hinauslaufen. Falls Katte moralische Bedenken hatte, konnte er die ja noch vorbringen, wenn sie vor ihm standen.

Es wurde später und die Notaufnahme leerte sich etwas. Friedrich wurde hineingerufen und nachdem Keith sich vergewissert hatte, dass sein Freund nicht wieder spontan umkippen würde („Beruhige dich, mein Kreislauf ist wieder völlig in Ordnung“), begab er sich auf den Krankenhausparkplatz, um seinen Anruf zu tätigen und sich eine Kippe zu beschaffen. Schlechte Angewohnheit hin, vor drei Monaten aufgehört her, die Situation schien ihm angemessen. Ein ihm vage bekannt vorkommender blonder Mann im Anzug überließ ihm mit dem kryptischen Statement „Lieber gar nicht aufhören als falsch“ auf Anfrage tatsächlich eine Zigarette und Keith konnte sich rauchend auf die Suche nach einer Bank oder einer bequemen Wand zum Anlehnen machen. Es lief auf letzteres hinaus. Jetzt nochmal die zurechtgelegte Formulierung überdenken und…

„Keith, was kann ich zu so später Stunde für dich tun?“

„Habe ich den Herrn aus den Federn geholt? Was hältst du von Amsterdam?“

„Nett da. Warum?“

„Fritz und ich fahren morgen hin und hätten dich und deine drei Brocken Niederländisch gerne dabei.“

„Ist was passiert?“

„Warum?“

„Weiß ja nicht, wie das bei dir ist, aber ich plane meine Reisen normalerweise weiter im Voraus als zwölf Stunden.“

„Bloß der ganz normale Wahnsinn. Kommst du mit?“

„Klar. Ich nehme an, du steuerst das Auto bei und ihr taucht hier nicht per Fernbus auf?“

„Sowas um den Dreh. Gut, wir sehen uns morgen. Geschätzte Ankunftszeit wird übermittelt. Ich stör dich dann nicht weiter.“

„Geht klar, bis morgen. Und grüß Friedrich von mir.“

Keith schob das Handy zurück in die Jackentasche und rauchte seine Kippe zu Ende. Immerhin war das erledigt. 

„Ich dachte, du rauchst nicht mehr?“

Friedrich lehnte sich neben Keith an die Wand und sah zu ihm hinüber. Die Wunde an seiner Schläfe war gesäubert und geklebt worden und bis auf die dunklen Flecken auf seinem Oberteil sah er fast wieder aus, wie ein stabiles Mitglied der Gesellschaft.

„Nur zu besonderen Anlässen. Ich habe Katte erreicht, können da morgen aufschlagen. Liebe Grüße. Alles in Ordnung mit deinem Kopf?“

„Alles wie immer. Vielleicht eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, nichts Wildes.“

„Gut. Soll ich auf irgendwas achten oder so?“

„Wenn ich morgen nicht wach werde, müsstest du nen Krankenwagen rufen.“

„Krieg ich hin. Wo gedenkst du zu schlafen? Bei mir?“

„Da taucht mein Vater morgen um fünf auf, das riskiere ich nicht. Ich wäre dafür, schon mal loszufahren und an irgendeinem Autobahnrastplatz zu schlafen.“

Keith verzog das Gesicht.

„Wie so’n zukünftiges Mordopfer?“

„Wenn du mich lieber von meinem Vater auf eurer Fußmatte erschlagen lassen willst, bitte.“

Friedrich tat sein Bestes, um nonchalant zu wirken, aber sein angespannter Kiefer und seine nervösen Augen verrieten ihn. Er hatte tatsächlich Angst. Keith gab sich mental geschlagen.

„In Ordnung, wir fahren los. Und irgendwo auf dem Weg suchen wir uns einen 24-Stunden-Kiosk und kaufen Soljanka.“  
_

**Zurück in der Gegenwart**

Der nächste Morgen kam mit voller Wucht. 

Anders konnte Katte das Gefühl nicht beschreiben, dass durch seinen Schädel zuckte, als er gegen das gleißend helle Sonnenlicht anblinzelte. Schmerz, Schmerz, Schmerz, wer auch immer diesen Punsch gemischt hatte gehörte in den Knast, Schmerz, Schmerz, Schmerz… Katte gab auf, machte mit einem Stöhnen die Augen wieder zu und legte einen Arm quer über sein Gesicht.

„Lebst du noch oder sollten wir einen Krankenwagen rufen?“ 

Irgendjemand drückte ihm eine kühle Flasche in die Hand. Vermutlich Wasser. Hoffentlich Wasser.

„Shhh…“, nuschelte Katte und legte die Flasche gegen eine pochende Schläfe, „Lasst mich einfach sterben…“

Friedrich bemühte sich freundlicherweise darum, leise zu lachen. 

„Setz dich kurz hin und frühstücke was“, sagte Keith aus dem Dunkel, „Dann kannst du eine Schmerztablette haben und weiterschlafen. Du Rentner.“

„Wenn du mir jetzt mitteilst, dass ihr beide keinen Kater habt, erwürge ich euch“, murmelte Katte und brachte sich mühsam wieder in eine aufrechte Position, „Ihr wart doch mindestens genauso dicht wie ich.“ 

Kopf, Rücken, Augen, Schmerz…

„Das muss die jugendliche Konstitution sein“, feixte Keith, „Fritz hat nicht einmal Kopfschmerzen.“

„Dann ist ja immerhin klar, wer die erste Schicht am Steuer übernimmt.“

Katte trank einen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche in seiner Hand und nahm dankend ein belegtes Brot an, das Friedrich ihm hinhielt. Nachdem er ein paar Bissen davon hinuntergewürgt hatte, überreichte Keith ihm die versprochene Packung Ibuprofen und die mit Tee gefüllte Silvia-Tasse. Katte nahm zwei Tabletten und einen Schluck Tee und lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf ans Fenster.

„Wie ist der Plan für heute?“

„Da wir endlich die Autobahn gefunden haben, würde ich sagen „Bayreuth erreichen“. Das Navi sagt was von vier Stunden.“

„Klingt solide. Braucht ihr mich dafür…?“

„Schlaf du mal, wir machen das schon.“

Während seine weniger verkaterten Kollegen das Auto fahrtüchtig machten, nickte Katte wieder ein. Später erinnerte er sich vage, dass jemand ihn angeschnallt hatte, danach war das Auto losgefahren und er war in einen angenehm traumlosen Schlaf gefallen. Nach einer Weile wachte er zur Hälfte wieder auf, verfiel in den unwirklichen Dämmerzustand irgendwo zwischen Schlafen und Wachsein. Gesprächsfetzen mischten sich in sein halbes Bewusstsein.

„… hab’s total versaut.“

„Unsinn. Wenn er dir wirklich böse wäre, hätte er schon was gesagt.“

„Aber was, wenn er…“

Katte driftete wieder ab, die nicht einmal halb bewussten Gedanken trieben zurück zum Vorabend. Friedrich war ihm so nah gewesen, so unerträglich nah, hatte wahrscheinlich seinen übermäßig lauten Herzschlag hören und seine rasenden Gedanken lesen können, die Finger in seinem Haar, die Nase an seiner Wange…

„… will die Nachrichten nicht hören, lass das aus.“

„Wie du willst. Und die Musik?“

„Nein, lass Katte schlafen...“

Diese Gefühle waren ein Problem, das es unter Kontrolle zu bringen galt. „Keine gute Idee“ war in diesem Kontext eine ziemliche Untertreibung; immerhin war Friedrich nicht nur ein ganzes Stück jünger als er, er kam auch noch aus einer wenig verständnisvollen, um nicht zu sagen komplett verständnislosen Familie. Dass sein eigener Vater nicht unbedingt begeistert sein würde, war Katte ja noch egal. Schließlich wohnte er nicht mehr bei ihm, war finanziell unabhängig und hatte zudem die vage Hoffnung, dass sein Vater sich schon irgendwie damit abfinden würde, dass eventuelle Enkelkinder weiterhin in den Verantwortungsbereich seiner Schwester fallen würden. Aber Friedrich, wenn er denn überhaupt so fühlte wie er, war 18 Jahre alt, hatte gerade so sein Abitur, keine Ausbildung und keine realistischen Zukunftshoffnungen als die Firma seines Vaters zu übernehmen, wohnte im elterlichen Haus und verdiente keinen eigenen Cent; und das waren nur die Bedenken, die Katte schon vor der ganzen Sache mit dem Autodiebstahl gehabt hatte. Jetzt kam noch hinzu, dass sie sich gemeinsam in einer absoluten Ausnahmesituation befanden. „Oh, während wir hier vor deiner grauenhaften Sippschaft fliehen und nicht wissen, ob wir den morgigen Tag außerhalb einer Gewahrsamszelle beginnen werden, lass mich dir als zusätzlichen Stressfaktor noch mitteilen, dass ich seit Monaten total in dich verliebt bin“ – tolle Idee. Sie teilten sich zu dritt ein Auto als Schlafplatz, sie könnten einander nicht einmal aus dem Weg gehen, falls es schieflief und… Es war doch schön so wie es war. Ihre Freundschaft war ein kostbares Gut, nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für Friedrich, und das für eine Hypothese aufzugeben fühlte sich falsch an. Friedrich brauchte mehr denn je gute Freunde und verdiente es nicht, dass einer aus selbstsüchtigen Gründen sein Vertrauen aufs Spiel setzte. Außerdem hatte auch Katte selbst gegen gute Freunde nichts einzuwenden. Schließlich mochte er Friedrich ja gerade weil sie als Freunde so gut funktionierten, verbrachte gern Zeit mit ihm weil sie sich gut unterhalten konnten und nicht nur, weil sein Lachen ihm Herzklopfen bereitete und seine Augen die schönsten waren, die Katte je gesehen hatte und… Verdammt, er musste sich zusammenreißen.

„Fuck, ähm… Fritz? Was ist das Zweitauto deines Vaters nochmal für ein Modell?“

„CL 500 in dunkelblau, warum?“

„Schau in den Rückspiegel.“

Katte erwachte von einer Tirade an Flüchen und einem sehr plötzlichen Tempoanstieg, als Friedrich das Gaspedal durchtrat und auf die linke Spur wechselte. 

„Was ist los, was ist passiert?!“

„Wir werden verfolgt. Keith, mach das verdammte Radio an!“

„Zu Befehl, mein König und Feldherr!“

Katte hatte gar keine Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, dass jemand ihm seine Jacke umgelegt hatte, bevor „Herz an Herz“ von Blümchen so laut aus den Lautsprechern plärrte, dass es sämtliche Gedanken übertönte. Sofort war er heilfroh, dass er nur leicht gefrühstückt und das Ibuprofen bereits zu wirken begonnen hatte.

„Heeeeeerz aaaan Heeeerz, hörst du mich, SOS ich liebe dich, ich und duuu, immerzu, du und iiiiiiiiich…“

Die brandenburgische Landschaft flog nur so an ihnen vorbei, während der Motor des Golfs beinahe anfing, das überlaute Radio zu übertönen. 

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße“, schrie Friedrich gegen den Lärm an und blickte wieder und wieder panisch in den Rückspiegel, „Natürlich nehm‘ ich blöder Idiot das langsamere Auto mit!“

Katte sah über die Rückenlehne zu dem bereits sehr nahen und stetig näherkommenden Mercedes und bereitete sich mental auf sein baldiges Ableben vor, während Blümchen und ihr Synthesizer im Radio weiterhin die 90er lebendig hielten. 

„Heeerz aaan Heeerz, Tag und Nacht, immerzu daran gedacht…“

Friedrich wechselte in einer großen Lücke zurück auf die rechte Spur und brachte den Golf an sein absolutes Limit. Der Mercedes folgte, den Kühlergrill schon beinahe an ihrem Nummernschild. 

„Bist du aaaauch so verliiiiebt wiiiie iiiiich?“

„Festhalten!“, befahl Friedrich. 

Katte tat wie ihm geheißen und krallte sich an der Lehne des vorderen Sitzes fest, Keith griff nach dem Haltegriff der Tür. Friedrichs Fingerknöchel traten kalkweiß hervor; die Hände so fest er nur konnte um das Lenkrad geschlossen und mit purer Entschlossenheit in den Augen beobachtete er ihren Verfolger im Rückspiegel. Vor ihnen lag eine gähnend leere Autobahn, die nächste Ausfahrt rückte näher.

„Komm schon, komm schon…“

Genau in dem Moment, als Friedrich im Rückspiegel den Blick seines Vaters traf, riss er abrupt das Lenkrad nach rechts und lenkte den Golf in letzter Sekunde auf die Ausfahrt. Geistesgegenwärtig riss ihr Verfolger das Lenkrad nach links und verhinderte gerade so eine Kollision, während der Golf mit dem Kotflügel die Leitplanke schrammte, mit qualmenden Reifen die Böschung hinunterfuhr und schließlich auf einem Acker zum Stehen kam. Katte wurde erst klar, dass er geschrien hatte, als ihm sein schmerzender Hals auffiel.

Blümchen war schon seit einer Weile von Werbung abgelöst worden, als die schwer atmenden Fahrzeuginsassen wieder ein Wort hervorbrachten.

„Friedrich“, sagte Keith, dessen Gesichtsfarbe an schimmeliges Toastbrot erinnerte, „Du hättest uns gerade beinahe alle umgebracht.“

Friedrichs zitternde Hände umklammerten weiterhin das Lenkrad und er starrte ausdruckslos auf den sie umgebenden Acker.

„Hab ich aber nicht.“

„Wir hätten draufgehen können, verfickte Scheiße! Ein halber Meter weniger und wir würden an der Schallschutzwand kleben, ist dir das egal?!““

Friedrich bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, blinzelte nicht, atmete flach.

„Bloß, weil du lieber sterben willst, als deinem Vater zu begegnen, heißt das nicht, dass du uns mit hineinziehen kannst! Du hast nicht die Erlaubnis, mein Leben zu riskieren!“

„Wir müssen weiter, er wird an der nächsten Ausfahrt rausfahren…“

„Steig aus.“

Zum ersten Mal löste Friedrich seinen starren Blick vom Acker und sah Keith an, als hätte er ihn gerade erst bemerkt.

„… Was?“

„Steig aus!“, rief Keith, löste seinen eigenen Sicherheitsgurt und öffnete die Tür, „Du fährst nicht weiter. Setz dich auf den Beifahrersitz, setz dich zu Katte, ist mir egal, Hauptsache du fährst nicht!“

„Ich…“

„Du bist mein bester Freund und ich liebe dich, aber wag es ja nicht, mir jetzt zu widersprechen! Du fährst keinen Meter weiter; für’s Erste fahre ich, später fährt Katte. Steig. Aus.“

Mit ungelenken Bewegungen öffnete Friedrich die Tür und erhob sich vom Fahrersitz. Keith traf ihn auf halbem Weg zur anderen Seite des Autos und zog ihn in eine kurze, aber feste Umarmung, die Friedrich vorsichtig erwiderte, bevor beide schweigend den Rest des Weges zurücklegten. Friedrich zögerte einen Moment, dann klappte er den Beifahrersitz um, um zu Katte auf die Rückbank zu klettern. Mit einer stillen Frage im Blick sah er seinen Freund an und schien auf eine Erlaubnis zu warten. Katte, der die ganze Zeit über stumm geblieben war (teils aufgrund der Schockstarre, teils, weil er fürchtete, dass sich ob eines eventuellen Öffnens seines Mundes sein Mageninhalt doch noch von ihm verabschieden würde), nickte ihm zu und bedeutete ihm, sich auf den Platz direkt neben ihm zu setzen. Friedrich war kreideweiß geworden und ließ sich wie ein nasser Sack auf den Sitz fallen. Offenbar wurden ihm die möglichen Konsequenzen der letzten zehn Minuten jetzt erst bewusst. Katte legte den auf wundersame Weise zu ihm gewanderten Parka um Friedrichs Schultern und behielt seinen Arm gleich da. Mit der zweiten Hand strich er dem sehr betont ruhig atmenden Keith über die Schulter, der sich vor ihm auf den Fahrersitz gesetzt hatte.

„Wir sind unverletzt, das ist das Wichtigste.“

„Wir sind total am Arsch.“

„Aber unverletzt.“

„Wie hat er uns überhaupt gefunden?“

„Eine Frage für einen anderen Zeitpunkt. Fahr uns hier weg.“

Aus dem Radio kam der Jingle der sendereigenen Nachrichten, dann die Stimme einer Frau:

„Die Polizei in Brandenburg fahndet in Zusammenarbeit mit den polnischen Behörden nach drei jungen Männern in einem blauen Golf III, Kennzeichen KW-FW-1688. Das gestohlene Fahrzeug wurde im Zusammenhang mit einer möglichen Brandstiftung knapp hinter der polnischen Grenze gesichtet. Die Verdächtigen…“  
Keith drehte den Senderknopf herum und landete bei 89.0 RTL.

„Ich glaub es geht schon wieder los“, sang Roland Kaiser, „Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!“  
_

_Beweisstück 2: Textnachrichten von Peter von Keith an seinen Bruder._  
11\. August, 15:34  
„Du miese Ratte.“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da bin ich wieder, nur dreieinhalb Monate nach dem letzten Kapitel und nur ganz knapp nach Kattes Geburtstag. Ich behalte mir eventuelle kleinere Änderungen an diesem Kapitel vor, zu 100% bin ich noch nicht zufrieden...
> 
> Wer Spaß an meinen Sachen hat, kann sich gern meinen Oneshot zu Katte und seiner Schwester ansehen, den ich ebenfalls gepostet habe ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Wer es so weit geschafft hat, den interessieren sicher auch die zur Fanfic gehörenden Playlists!  
> Meine, "Fritzens Road Trip (Brennender Tankstellen Core)", mit der der ganze Kram überhaupt angefangen hat und die tatsächlich Road Trip erprobt ist: [hier](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0ouCRAAFu6dXlqCeDCBCmw?si=Yn-JxBL3T9akWVFWdOxiDQ)  
> Und die Neue von Annabelle mit dem passenden Titel "Kattes Verzweiflung", denn ihr macht bei Playlists niemand was vor: [hier](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6UOFHJHdSbbzVuUb4Pvxwo?si=L8Avtg2mTc-xVfy0TmuMVA)


End file.
